Caged animals
by Kyla-saurs-rex
Summary: 8 year old Allen was captured when he was a baby by an scientist group called the NOAH, he lives in a cycle wake up, eat, experiments,eat,sleep. But what happens when that cycle breaks? Yullen. Undergoing REWRITE.
1. Chapter 1: new visitor

**Kyla-chan does not own Man. T^T**

"Normal talking"

' _Allen talks to neah in his mind'_

" **Neah talking"**

'Allen thinking to himself'

 **P.s. This is my first fanfic please give me constructive criticism! THANK YOU! I edited it for you guys :)**

 **Warning: violence, BOY X BOY DONT LIKE DONT READ! And there's kanda after all, it is rated m for a reason...**

* * *

"NO I WILL NEVER GO WITH YOU ASSHOLES!"I hear a silky yet unfamiliar voice scream in anger and frustration. 'I guess they got another one...' I think to myself as I sigh. I sit back down in my cold rusty metal cage as the smell of mold fills my senses. I look at the bottom of the cage and see the tally marks I had created over the years sadness fills my very being as I use my torn fingernail to scratch another tally mark.

"So today will mark me being here _alone_ for 4 years now huh..." I say to myself in a quiet yet sad voice. I tremble as tears flow down my cheeks stinging the scratches that was on my face. I can see my breath in the cold laboratory that my cage was placed in. As I was about to lay down to try to sleep away the pain I hear a crash and the voices again.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME YOU DONKEY SHIT!" The voice I heard earlier screams out but his time it's louder. I assume he is closer to the laboratory.

"You better behave or else~" I then hear an all to familiar voice. I begin to shake in fear. Is he back for me?

"OR ELSE WHAT?!" The new voice spat back with venom.

"I warned you boy~" I hear skin being peirced and the sound of liquid leaving the object. 'Syringe' I think to myself. My senses have extremely hightend due to the experiments that has happened to me. I continue to shake knowing that they are still outside just through the door. Then I hear Tyki tell in a non-caring voice to Skinn.

" Skinn, can up you put him with our favorite pet~"

" Yes Tyki." I hear a deep and masculine voice reply to Tyki. I then hear heavy footsteps approach the laboratory door but they stop so they can enter the room. When the large metal door opens I see Skinn with fairly fresh blood stains on his overly large lab coat. As I look up at him, I also see he has a boy about my age hung over his shoulder. Skinn comes closer and puts the boy in my cage and stomps off.

I slowly move closer to the new visitor to get a better look at him. I notice he has midnight blackish hair that stops at just below his shoulders. He has a white dirtied tank top and brown tattered shorts. As I look closer I see that he has dirt and blood covering his face. After my observations I move to the farthest corner from the new comer. I start to fall asleep when I hear a grunt and my eyes shoot up to the now moving figure.

" what the hell? Where am I?" The new boy asks unapparent to my presence. I shuffle away hoping to not draw too much attention to myself.

" WHOS THERE! SHOW YOURSELF!" The boy looks angry and ready to kill. I sigh at the fact that I had not succeeded in being invisible I hesitantly step forward revealing my presence.

"What the fuck is a MOYASHI doing here." The boy glared at me. I stay silent afraid what would happen if I where to speak I tremble at his strong and intimidating voice. But before the boy could say anything the door opened to reveal a girl with short spiky blue hair and a lab coat converted in to a Lolita dress.

" Allen-chan! Time for your regular 'playtime' session!" The girl said cheerfully.

" Yes, master Rhode." I say blankly. All emotion gone from both my voice and eyes.

"awwwww~ Allen-chan is so cuteeeee!" Rhode says as she shoots the new boy with a paralysis dart she then proceeds to unlock the cage and grabs my wrist and pulls me to the experiments room.

"Since I convinced Tyki to get you your own room with a real bed you have to play with me after the experiments." Rhode states sadistically. I nod silently. she pulls me through the hallway only to go through a pair of white double doors reavealing another hallway.

" Yes master Rhode" I say emotionless. I stay looking at the labs hallway floors as Rhode drags me to the experimenting room. All I hear is her shoes skipping against the cold concrete floor. The sound stops as we have arrived at doors of the experimenting rooms. Rhode opens the door to the room showing Tyki next to an operating table and surgical supply's.

" Today we are doing something a little bit different shounen~" Tyki says as he picks me up and lays me down then tightly ties me to the medical bed. That's weird usually they only do that if I was bad.

" Oh by the way we thought that the other boy with a sour attitude will be joining us in this little endeavour." Rhode tells me as she point to where the new boy lay Bearly conscious in the arms of skinn, in the door way. My eyes widen oh so slightly but just nod anyways.

" Ok Allen-chan today we will be doing cross gene contamination using animal genes. It will hurt a lot but since you've been a good toy we will give you pain killers when it's over." Rhode says half-heartedly. My eyes widen as they strap the boy down. The rough leather straps irritate the skin on my arms, wrists, and feet as I struggle to get free. But I give up as I realize it's pointless.

" Yes, master Rhode and master Tyki." I say with dead eyes as I stare at the ceiling that is covered with mine and previous 'lab rats' dried blood. The room reeks of metallic iron and a hint of vomit. I remember when I first came here all I did was try to escape until I met mana the only nice scientist here but is gone now because of me. I'm snapped out of my thoughts by he sound of a scream. I feel pain all over my body I could feel the cells in my body bursting and destroying themselves, I then realize it's my blood-curdling screams. It feels like Im being scalped with a butter knife. It burns all over ,my heart beat is out of control. I feel pain in my spine as though someone has ripped it out and was stretching it apart then playing jump rope with it. I then hear voices.

' _Allen relax it will be over soon just try to stay conscience, focus on the voices if you have to._ ' The pain subsides the slightest. Who was that?

"He is doing better than all the others ,same with the newbie." It's Tyki.

"I know , it's weird usually they reject the genes but it's like they want them... But that's stupid. Oh well." That's Rhode.

I try to stay concious by focusing on who is talking. I feel my energy drain further as my eyelids feel heavy.

"Well maybe it's because this time we fit the genes with certain personality traits..." Tyki.

"I guess.." Rhode. I feel another wave of intense pain but this time in my hands and jaws. I scream in unimaginable agony. It burns as though my muscles are being burnt apart by a lighter. The pains stops and my body is sore everywhere.

" 1 hour until full recovery. Shall we set up the room in that time?" Rhode asks bored.

" Sure it passes the time efficiently. Hey lulubell, can you notify us when they are complete?" Tyki shrugs.

" Only if Mimi can as well. " lulubell said flatly

" sure. " Tyki shrugs again as he walks behind Rhode to finish my new room. As they leave I fall unconscience as they leave the room. My pain is immediately gone. I float in the darkness of my subconscious until I hear the voice I heard when the pain started to become too much.

 _ **'Allen~.'**_

 _'who is there?'_

 _ **'I'm not an enemy Allen~.'**_

 _'then who are you? What is your name?'_

 _ **'im your uncle, my name is NEAH~'**_

* * *

 **Well that's chapter one tell me how you guys like or hate it and any improvements I can make! Thank you! Bye~ from Kyla-chan!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it! Please comment, favorite, reviews I neew it all pleaseeeeee! Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2: Escape and the song

**Hey I hope this is up to every ones expectations if not oh well :p Kyla-chan does not own Man. Sadly. T^T**

"Normal talking"

' _Allen talks to neah in his mind'_

'"Red talking"

" **Neah talking"**

'Allen thinking to himself'

 **P.s. This is my first fanfic please give me constructive criticism! THANK YOU!**

 **Warning: violence, BOY X BOY DONT LIKE DONT READ! And there's kanda after all, it is rated m for a reason...**

* * *

Previously :

 _ **'Allen~.'**_

 _'who is there?'_

 _ **'I'm not an enemy Allen~.'**_

 _'then who are you? What is your name?'_

 _ **'im your uncle, my name is NEAH~'**_

* * *

' _What do you mean uncle? I have no family...'_

 _ **'oh poor Allen-chan~ I am your family . How I am is that I am that mans brother~'**_

 _'b-but t-that's Impossible! Why are you here what do you want with me?!'_

 _ **'I want to help Allen-chan~ but in return you must do me a favor in the future with out hesitation~'**_

 _'But what about the others?'_

 _ **'There is only one other still alive and I will help you save him as well~'**_

 _'ok I will trust you for now.'_

 _ **'thank you Allen-chan now wake up so we can start~'**_

I slowly start becoming more conscience as my conversation with NEAH ended. I open my eyes but close them imeadiatly as a bright light had invaded my vision. I groan as I have a pounding headache. I reach up to feel my head when I feel something fuzzy attached to my head and they hurt.

"Ow.." I hiss quietly to myself.

"ugh. Fuck everything hurts!" I hear someone say beside me.

I open my yes to see that I'm in a new room and I was laying in a bed with the new boy. But this time he had a dark blue tail and matching cat ears. He is groaning while holding his sides. I am broken out of my thoughts with the sound of him asking me a question.

"what the hell are you staring at Baka moyashi?!" He snarled at me glaring murderous daggers at me. My cat ears pin back in submission. As his flatten against his head in anger and confusion.

"I-I apologize I didn't mean to st-"

"yes you did idiot or else you wouldn't be staring At me." He try's to be menacing but it starts to make me angry I don't know why usually I'm submissive to avoid any unnecessary physical damage. But this guy is getting on my last nerve. My tail swishes in irritation.

"Well you are beautiful...I'm sorry!" I cower not realizing I said it. He seems stunned for a moment but then he blushes. He try's to hide it.

"Calm down moyashi, it's fine ." He retorted. His tail flicking back and forth in a mocking fashion as he said the strange word.

"Insults don't work if the one being insulted doesn't even know what your saying!" I yell at him now standing up beside the bed with my fists clenched. My ears perked at full attention.

"it means bean sprout Baka !" He tells me annoyed. As he sticks out his tongue.

"How am I a plant?" I ask slightly confused forgetting some of my anger. My tail begins to swish in curiosity.

"it's to mean that your short." He rolls his eyes.

" IM NOT SHORT OR A MOBASHE!" I yell at him. Blushing furiously.

" It's moy-ah-shi idiot!" He exclaims at my mispronunciation. His ears flick at the amusement of the situation.

"humph!" I cross my arms irritated at the engulfed the room.

"how...how long have you been here?" Kanda asks timidly. His ears lowering in shyness.

"four years starting today... I'm 6." I say playing with my platinum tail.I look at the beautiful boy slowly. I saw he had anger in his cobalt eyes. Is he mad at me?

"be my mate moyashi." He says flatly. I look at him surprised. I only knew what a mate was due to the fact that after the experiment I got some strange knowledge. Well that came from no-where.

"why?" I ask my bangs covering my eyes.

"So I can protect you! You will be mine and I yours! I will get you out of this horrible place, I promise!" He explains desperate. I look at him my eyes blurry from the newly falling tears. He wants me to be his mate?

"I...I...would like that..." I say between happy sobs. He cradles me in his arms. Letting me cry out. We stayed like this for at least an hour

"We should go to bed." He says quietly I nod and I get on the bed and cover myself with the blankets. I hear him respond with a 'Che' as he crawls into the bed as well he was so warm I have never felt so warm. I close my eyes when I hear a knock at the door. I get up and slowly open the door.

"ALLEN-chan!" Rhode glomped on me.

"Shounen, we just came by because we don't want our favorite toy to be lonely. Plus Rhode demanded we pay you a visit." Tyki said non-chalantly.

" I understand masters." I give them my best fake smile and bowed.

All of a sudden I felt dizzy and next thing I knew was I was falling to the ground. Everything was black I couldn't feel anything it was so numb and empty. I hear screams and assume it is Rhode. 'Why is she screaming?' 'Did I do something wrong?' 'Where am I?' 'Who...am I' I ask myself see questions over and over until I see a bright light it was small but there.

"-LLEN!OI! MOYASHI!" I hear a voice call for me but I don't want to go to it. The darkness makes everything numb I want to stay that way. I don't want to be in anymore pain. I want to fade away just like everything else.

" HEY IDIOT WAKE UP! I KNOW YOUR IN THERE SOMEWHERE!" I hear him yell again.

'of course I'm in here I just passed out...right?' I open my eyes to see blood paint the walls and as I scan my surroundings my cloths as well and my hands. If I wasn't used to blood I would be throwing up. But who's blood is this? I scan the room to find the source only to find master Tyki severly wounded and Rhodes body sprawled on the floor torn open with her organs spilling out of her, her body mutilated and torn beyond recognition, her blood spluttering out in handfuls.

"NEAH YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Tyki screams while looking at me.

" Master? What is going on? Why is master rhode dead?" I ask trying to not reveal my anxiety. My ears pin back on my head in fear.

" Stop playing tricks NEAH you did this how can you deny something that you just did?!" Tyki screams anger overflowing form him.

" Master Tyki what's going on I didn't do anything I would never hurt master Rhod-"

" SHUT UP! I WILL KILL YOU! TO AVENGE ROAD!" Tyki yells at me trying to get up but more blood escapes his side. All of a sudden I hear alarms blare so to notify everyone of rouge 'pets'.

" Che. Come on let's get out while we can." The boy says as he grabs my wrist and pulls me out of the now bloody room.

" Where will we go?" I ask blankly trying to hide the panic in my voice.

" I have a friend that is two towns over from here waiting for me." He says to me. His tail swaying in determination.

" hey ummm... What's your name?" I ask realizing I needed to have a way to identify him.

"Yu kanda, but you are only aloud to call me kanda if you call me yu I will kill you." Kanda glares at me. I gulp and look to the floor and pin my tail in between my legs and my ears pin back in submission. We ran out of the laboratory with surprising little difficult.

" Ok. Hey kanda? What is your friend like?" I ask trying to change the topic.

" He is annoying but ...reliable." Kanda states. We walk for what felt like hours until we came across someone walking.

"sir?" I ask nervous.

"hm. What do you want kid." The stranger asked looking at me briefly wi disgust before his eyes fill with lust.

"we was wondering how far away exorcistville is." I ask my ears flatten at the uncomfortable looks.

" Just over the bridge" the man says But goes to grab me, but kanda pulled me by my wrist before the man could lay his hands on me.

"thank you!" I wave and bow to him and, kanda and I start on our way to the village. As we walked across the bridge we saw a small town and a boy with firery red hair and an eye patch wave towards us. As we got closer I observed that he had a dirty orange poncho on and tattered dark green pants.

"YUUUUUU!" The red head runs towards kanda with open arms.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING ME THAT BAKA USAGI !" Kanda hisses at the boy.

"sorry I just really missed you! Oh who's the new guy?!" The red head looks over to me. I fidget. And mumble a small 'Allen' .

" Oh nice to meet you neko-allen! The names lavi!" He holds out his hand to me and smiles. I hide behind kanda. Kanda didn't complain when I thought he would. When all of a sudden I hear a song.

 **Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
ikizuku hai no naka no honoo hitotsu futatsu to  
ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao**

 **Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume yume  
Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
umare-ochita kagayaku omae**

 **Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
ikutsu inori wo  
tsuchi e kaeshitemo**

 **Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
Douka kono ko ni ai wo  
Tsunaida te ni kiss wo**

Everything turns black as the song ends. What happened?

* * *

 **Well that's chapter two tell me how you guys like or hate it and any improvements I can make! Thank you! Bye~ from Kyla-chan!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it! Please comment, favorite, reviews I neew it all pleaseeeeee! Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3: old friends

**Hey I hope this is up to every ones expectations if not oh well :p Kyla-chan does not own Man. Sadly. T^T**

"Normal talking"

' _Allen talks to neah in his mind'_

'"Red talking"

" **Neah talking"**

'Allen thinking to himself'

 **P.s. This is my first fanfic please give me constructive criticism! THANK YOU!**

 **Warning: violence, BOY X BOY DONT LIKE DONT READ! And there's kanda after all, it is rated m for a reason...**

* * *

Previously :

 **Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
ikizuku hai no naka no honoo hitotsu futatsu to  
ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao**

 **Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume yume  
Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
umare-ochita kagayaku omae**

 **Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
ikutsu inori wo  
tsuchi e kaeshitemo**

 **Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
Douka kono ko ni ai wo  
Tsunaida te ni kiss wo**

Everything turns black as the song ends. What happened?

* * *

All I hear is the sound of muffled voices almost as if I was under water. They sound urgent almost scared. Who are they? Why are they worried? NEAH.

 _'Hey, NEAH? Are you there?'_

 _' Yes ALLEN-chan~?'_

 _'what's going on where am I?'_

 _'you are in the ocean of your mind...'_

 _'Oh...but why am I here? All I remember is hearing a strange song and then I ended up here.'_

 _' That is because I wanted a word with your new profound friends~'_

 _' How?'_

 _' you see Allen-chan, I can take over your body for a short amount of time.'_

 _I look at NEAH alarmed I don't have control over my own body?! As if he could read my mind he tells me._

 _' I'm sorry I scared you didn't I, ok from now on I will ask permission ok ALLEN-chan~?'_

 _' I guess ... but how will I talk to you?'_

 _' just look in any reflective surface ok?'_

 _'ok..'_

 _I waited in my mind for what felt like a few minutes._

 _'all done Allen-chan~'_

As he tells me this I see a white light blind my vision and I'm brought back to reality. I look around to see kanda glaring at me and lavi with a serious face looking intently at me. I begin to fidget under the intense stares that are placed at me. My ears lower in nervousness and my tail takes a subtle swish of anxiety.

"Allen?" Lavi snaps out of his thoughts at the sight of me fidgeting.

" Yes, L-Lavi?" I stutter scared of what's to come.

" Wanna come into my house? old panda is cooking up some stew." Lavi points to a brick house behind him. Kanda quietly wraps his tail around mine in comfort I begin to put ever so quietly but kanda heard it and blushes a light dusty pink. The brick house has a few vines creeping up the side of the building. And a few windows that looks never used.

" sure..." Kanda and I slowly follow behind tails still connected. As we enter lavis humble abode I observe that it is filled with books and paperwork everywhere my ears perk in curiosity. As we continue through the house I smell something unfamiliar but good. I sniff into the air.

"Is something wrong MOYASHI?" Kanda asks suspicious and slightly concerned.

" There is another being 20 meters ahead." I say as my ears pin back in suspicion and fear.

" I know." Kanda says softly. I forgot he has the same abilitys as I for we both went under the gene transfer experiment.

" don't worry guys it's just panda ji-ji." Lavi says entering what I presume is the kitchen. when I look around I see that there is a old man about my height with tall gray hair and traditional Chinese clothing stirring something in a pot. The floor was wood and ceiling had a chandelier hanging above us. When the old man turned around he had black eyeliner circles around his eyes. He brought three bowls of the stuff in the large pot over to us.

" k-kanda?" I ask looking at the mixture in the bowl suspicious, and embarrassed

" What moyashi?" Kanda glares at me.

" wh-what is this?" I ask indicating to the bowl.

" food Baka moyashi." Kanda said trying to sound annoyed, nut I could hear the proudness in his voice for being able to teach me something. I blush and nod.

" hey Allen, aren't you gonna eat?" Lavi asks

" so this is real food?!" I ask enthusiastically

" yeah I mean I'm sure you've had some right?" Lavi implies Unrealizing his mistake. Kanda hisses u dear his breath his tail curling protectively over mine.

" I have only been given cat food from my masters." I say emptily but non-caring. As I shrug.

" Masters? Oh you poor Allen I will give you all the food you want!" Lavi started to fake cry.

" oh yeah hey Yu? What's with the cat cosplay? You too Allen." Lavi questions while tugging on my ears I help and scurry behind kanda.

kanda looks angry at Lavi for even asking and for pulling on my ears I rub them to try to soothe the pain he lightly kisses my ears while Lavi cowered in fear for a moment. I then turn to lavi try to explain to him all that has happened leaving out certain details. Lavi listens closely while taking notes. I tell him how kanda and I have been experimented on with animal genes and our senses have enhanced and we have new appendages. I tell him all this leaving out what happened to master Rhode and NEAH using my honed skills of being blank when talking of my pain. When I finish he looks at me astonished.

" what?" I ask Lavi timidly.

" nothing sorry but how can you say all of that with little to no emotion, what you explained sounds like hell and I'm sure you probably left out a lot of details." Lavi states.

" it may seem hell to you lavi but that was my life it's all I've ever known so I can't compare it to other situations." I deadpaned, ears pined back unamused.

" sorry I didn't mean t-"

" it's fine you didn't know." I looked at the substance in the bowl and tried a bite my eyes lit up as the new taste exploded in my mouth.

" this is amazing !" I managed to say in between bites my tail swaying happily and ears focused on the task of eating.

I ate the whole bowl and asked for more. The 'old panda' as lavi put it gladly gave me more and smiled slightly at the sight of me eating so much of his cooking. As we all finished eating I thanked everyone for all of their help and for the food. Lavi then took us out of the kitchen down a hallway to another room.

" so this is where Yu-chan and MOYASHI-chan will be sleeping." Lavi said as he gleamed with happiness. As I looked around the room I heared kanda swearing at lavi for using as he put it 'his given name'. As soon as I got in the room I sat on the floor and saw that the moon was out it was a waxing crescent. The Stars shown brightly around the lone moon. My tail swished back and forth while I stared at the moon. I almost didn't hear when lavi tried to tackle me while in my dazed state. As he quietly jumped at me I punched him in the face just before he got to me.

" Owwwww moyashi hit me!" Lavi yelled while holding his nose.

" sorry, but that's what happens when you try to attack me. I'm a trained killing machine so it's not smart to do that." I tell him while shrugging. The adrenalin still flowing through my veins.

" it's not fair that you can use your kitty powers to know what's coming at you!" Lavi screeches.

" I've been that way even before I was experimented with the genes. My masters trained me but not enough to over power them." I tell lavi flatly my expression turning dark at all the painful memories of the 'training they put me through. All of a sudden a dark and murderous aura surrounds kanda while he looks at Lavi.

" anyways let's head to bed I'm tired!" Lavi quickly try's to change the subject. As we all get ready for bed I sit by a large window that was in the room and watch the moon. Kanda looks at me for a minute before laying next to me. His warmth encasing my body.

I watched as stray clouds would occasionally pass over the magnificent moon blocking it's subtle light. Just as I was about to fall asleep on the extra bed that was placed out for me I hear a loud crash. I instantly perk up and get into a defensive position. Kanda stays asleep so I squeeze out of his hold and carefully go towards the window, I open it and quietly go towards the Forrest where rustling leaves catch my attention. Slowly the stranger walks in the light. As I look at the new intruder I realize that it was some one I recognized. I quickly jumped up and latch my arms around their waist.

" geez Allen I missed you too." The boy patted my hair and spoke soothingly. He was always so kind to me. He was there when mana died. But then he was taken away, and I never saw him again until now.

" N-NARIN I-I T-THOUGHT YOU W-WAS DEADDDDD!" I cried as I hug my only friend tighter. I hear a familiar hiss as I look behind me to see kanda on all fours hissing at narien. His ears pinned back in anger.

" LET THE BEANSPROUT GO!" Kanda shouted assuming narien had come to kidnap me.

" hey chill out man we was just talking, anyways I just followed allen and I'm glad I did I thought that he was a goner after all the alarms went off." Narien said sadly.

" Im ok narien I'm sorry we left without you I heard that you didn't make it through the gene transfusion." I managed through sobs.

" nope I'm a-ok well I did die for a while but then my body accepted the wolf genes and my body healed it self." Narien scratched the back of his head anxiously. His furry wolf ears twitching.

" IM SOOOO HAPPY!" I start crying as I hug him again. But kanda pulls me off and starts hugging me protectively. He hissed at narien again.

" Kanda! What's wrong with you?! You've never acted this way before!" I shout at him kanda unexpectedly pulls his ears back in guilt and shame I am taken back by what had happened. I wrap my silver tail around his midnight blue one, in a comforting gesture. He wraps his arms around my waist in apology and protection.

" It's ok allen I know where he's coming from, but anyways before I split I thought I would warn you not to stay in one place for too long the NOAHs will be looking for you soon." Narien sweat dropped, before taking a serious tone in his voice.

" thanks narien, I appreciate the warning... I hope we see each other again." I slump a little my tail and ears taking on my depression at him leaving.

" we'll see ya kitty boy and ally-chan!" Narien waves and leaves hiding into the shrubbery going deeper into the Forrest . I look at kanda and if I wasn't mistaken I could see a slight blush on his cheeks but I just blow it off as The lighting fooling my eyes. I begin to tremble at remembering that narien said that the NOAHs chasing us.

" I will protect you from the NOAHs ok so don't worry." Kanda states, hugging me closer and picking me up to go back to the house. 'But I wonder for how long.' I think before slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Well that's chapter three tell me how you guys like or hate it and any improvements I can make! I've noticed I've been starting with ALLEN talking to NEAH idk why but anyways... Thank you! Bye~ from Kyla-chan!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it! Please comment, favorite, reviews I neew it all pleaseeeeee! Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4: Those to protect

**Hey I hope this is up to every ones expectations if not oh well :p Kyla-chan does not own Man. Sadly. T^T**

"Normal talking"

' _Allen talks to neah in his mind'_

'"Red talking"

" **Neah talking"**

'Allen thinking to himself'

 **P.s. This is my first fanfic please give me constructive criticism! THANK YOU!**

 **Warning: violence, BOY X BOY DONT LIKE DONT READ! And there's kanda after all, it is rated m for a reason...**

* * *

Previously :

" I will protect you from the NOAHs ok so don't worry." Kanda states. But I wonder for how long.

* * *

" what do you mean protect me? Kanda are you ok? Are you feeling well?" I ask getting worried due to the fact that kanda is never like this. ' I wonder if he has some kind of sickness? I hope it's not deadly...'

"Of corse I'm fine BAKA! It's because I-" Kanda shouts at me but stops mid-sentence while blushing furiously.I pout at him.

"Because why?" I ask mad that he stopped talking.

"it's nothing a Baka moyashi like you would understand." Kanda snarks.

"How do you know unless you tell me BAKANDA?!" I shout at him then stomp away. Leaving him dazed. As I walk through the house I leave in anger. I decide to take a walk to blow off some steam. I am walking down a road as I mumble to myself.

"stupid kanda... He doesn't understand. He's so stupid to not realize anything that's right in front of him! At least I don't have girly hair!... But ...he does put up with me and he helped me escape... I bet he's mad at me...I guess master Tyki was right no one would want to be around a freak like me... It might be best if I just ran way..." I slowly started crying as I remember what Tyki said to me the first time I tried to escape.

* * *

FLASHBACK START:

" get away from me! I don't want to be here!" I scream at a agitated Tyki.

"Where would you go? No one wants a freak who looks like the spawn of satan. That is why we use you to experiment on because no one will care what happens to you. No one could ever love you, you are a monster, you are a worthless piece of junk, your only reason for living is to be experimented on. Even _mana_ didn't love you. He pitied such a low life for even being born. So come back here and be a good pet!" Tyki said with cold eyes I look at him shocked. Maybe he is right. I hang my head in shame as I walk towards him.

"Yes master Tyki."

" Now that's a good little pet." Tyki leads be back indoors to my cage.

* * *

Tears stream down my face as I remember my life is worthless.

"That's right it is worthless. Especially compared to our precious Rhode." I turn around to see an murderous Tyki. I am speachless I sant to scream but who would save someone like me. I was about to apologise for running away when something cut off my airways. I then realize Tyki is choking me his glare even colder than I remeber. I tremble in fright as I try to gasp for air. I claw at his hand trying to get even a hint of breath in my lungs but drawing blood in the process. I was so scared. It felt like was going to pass out when I hear a familiar voice.

" Moyashi!" It's kanda. I know that if Tyki kills me I will be better off, I might even make kanda happier to not have to deal with such a annoying moyashi. I look at him in the eyes and smile as I mouth the words ' I'm sorry.' As kanda realizes what I say I pass out from lack of oxygen. I am laying In a black abyss.

 _' Am I dead?' I ask as I continue to float in the darkness._

 _' No you're just unconscience' I hear NEAH tell me._

 _' So I am alive?' I ask bored._

 _' For now, you have about 15 minutes left.' NEAH sounded sad._

 _' Oh ok.' I sigh._

 _' If you want you don't have to die.' NEAH tells me._

 _' How? I am being suffocated.' I tell him annoyed._

 _' Sing a song.' NEAH tells me._

 _' a song what type of song.' I ask_

 _' you know the one. But remember when you use it, it contains tremendous power to heal and to destroy.'_

 _'Thank you uncle.' I tell him with a sad smile crossing my face. I suddenly hear a piano being played softly. I open my mouth taking a deep breath and begin singing._

 _Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
ikizuku hai no naka no honoo hitotsu futatsu to  
ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume yume  
Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
umare-ochita kagayaku omae

Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
ikutsu inori wo  
tsuchi e kaeshitemo

Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
Douka kono ko ni ai wo  
Tsunaida te ni kiss wo

As I finish the song I start to become conscience. As I open my eyes I see kanda look at me with tears in his eyes. I wonder if he got hurt... I then see Tyki about to attack kanda but before he could I ran over to kanda side and take out a butcher knife that was strapped to my side.(I 'borrowed' it in the last .) I slice Tykis chest from his right shoulder blade down to his hip. I remove the knife and slash his right forearm across his other cut. ((A/N : it's looks like scar that ALLEN gave him with his sword))

blood covers my arms and face and cloths. I am stunned at my actions so I drop the knife and rush over to Tyki who is now unconscience.

" I'm sorry master!" I pick him up or rather more like drape his arm over my shoulder and drag him to find a hospital.

"Hey moyashi what are you doing that guy deserves a fate worse than death why are you helping him?!" Kanda yells at me confused and frustrated. I just stay quite and keep walking while looking for a hospital all I hear is kanda 'che' . As we enter a small city I lay Tyki on the ground and take of my shirt and rip it up to make a make shift bandage. I pick him up again and start to walk again. I see a small hospital and go through the front entrance. Then next thing I knew I was making up a lie that I didn't know him and that kanda and I was brothers getting milk for our sickly mother and that the man was half dead when we found him. The doctors belived it then told us to head home for our parents must be worried. We bowed and left.

As we leave the city kanda calls out to me.

"Hey moyashi! Why the hell did you help him?!" I ignored kanda and kept walking.

"HEY IM TALKING TO YOU!" Kanda grabs my arm I wince for he had a really strong grip.

"What is there to talk about? I did as a good pet should and took care of my master." I say flatly

" MASTER?! YOU DONT HAVE A MASTER YOU ARE OUT OF THAT PLACE WE ARE OUT OF THAT PLACE! SO YOU DONT HAVE A MASTER SO WHY DID YOU HELP HIM?!" Kanda grips tighter I hold back a yelp and swallow down the pain but it hurt to swallow because I could feel the bruise blossoming on my throat.

" you may have escaped but I have not. Tyki will always be my master he taught me that I can't hide. He will always find me and I must be a good pet." I say dryly. Kanda grips my arm tighter until I hear a snap. I hold back a whimper. I look at kanda and see he is angry. He raises his hand and slaps me across the face. I stare at him suprised.

"I guess master was right." I smile sadly at kanda.

"What are you talking about." Kanda keeps his hold.

"Are you a new master kanda?" I catch him off guard by my question.

"what no what the hell are you talking about idiot?!" Kanda glares at me.

"well you see master Tyki taught me that if a master is angry they punish the pet. Is my punishment done _master_?" I ask kanda. He looks horrified and confused.

"What do you mean punishment? All I did was slap you for being stupid and DONT FUCKING CALL ME MASTER!" Kanda yells at me.

"so you didn't mean to punish me. You don't realize what you did? But master Tyki says I will get twice the punishment if I don't call those who punish me master intentional or not." I tell him blankly. Kanda looks angry while we was talking he moved away from me. He stomps up at me. And stands at me.

" Please do as you wish to punish me mas-" I was cut off by the feel of something warm pressed against my lips. It took me a minute to realize it was Kansas lips pressed against mine. He moves his lips against mine gently and I slowly return the kiss. I feel something wet press against my lips as I realize it was his tongue I hesitantly allow him access. Our tongues dance together. Hey tastes of mint and louts flowers. As kanda pulls away my face imeadietly burns a bright red.

" I...I ... Don't call anyone master ever again...ok. I'm sorry for hurting you...but we are out of that horrible place and I promised to protect you from them and I will ok..." Kanda stutters. I look at him and give him my first genuine smile.

"Thank you Kanda. I promise to also protect you." Kanda blushes at my words. But suddenly turns serious and puts me behind him as I realize something was wrong .Then there was rustling in the bushes as though it was coming to us.

* * *

 **Well that's chapter four tell me how you guys like or hate it and any improvements I can make! I've noticed I've been starting with ALLEN talking to NEAH idk why but anyways... Thank you! Oh yeah and just to let you guys know I don't post on the weekends so see you all Monday!Bye~ from Kyla-chan!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it! Please comment, favorite, reviews I neew it all pleaseeeeee! Thanks again!**


	5. Chapter 5: blood is thicker than water

**Hey I hope this is up to every ones expectations if not oh well :p Kyla-chan does not own Man. Sadly. T^T**

"Normal talking"

' _Allen talks to neah in his mind'_

'"Red talking"

" **Neah talking"**

'Allen thinking to himself'

 **P.s. This is my first fanfic please give me constructive criticism! THANK YOU!**

 **Warning: violence, BOY X BOY DONT LIKE DONT READ! And there's kanda after all, it is rated m for a reason...**

* * *

Previously :

"Thank you Kanda. I promise to also protect you." Kanda blushes at my words. But suddenly turns serious and puts me behind him as I realize something was wrong .Then there was rustling in the bushes as though it was coming to us.

* * *

The rustling became louder. I looked at kanda the moonlight illuminated off of his serious glare ready to punce at the upcoming possible danger. Suddenly something bright red jumps out and grips kanda but the waist and tackles him to the floor.

"YUUUUUUU!" Lavi cried out.

"Che it was just a Baka USAGI. Maybe we can have rabbit stew!" Kanda growls

" awww Yu you wouldn't do that to your best friend should yuuuu!" Lavi taunted.

" DONT. CALL. ME. THAT!" Kanda chases after lavi and I chuckle at their display.

" Oh right!" Lavi stops in his tracks and causes kanda to bump into him.

" what now BAKA USAGI?!" Kanda yells

"Old panda wanted me to bring you guys back and I still have yet to return your precious Mugen to Yu 3 " lavi exclaims.

"don't call me by my name idiot dumbass little fucking rabbit!" Kanda yells.

I started walking back as I hummed the new song that felt so familiar to me but so strange. The others took notice and followed suit in going home. I slowed down to the point of walking a few feet behind them as I was thinking to myself.

 _'Neah?' I ask in my head ._

 _'Yes nephew?' NEAH almost imeadietly answered._

 _'should I just leave I mean I feel like such a bother I have always brought misfortune wherever I go.' I internally cry._

 _'just stay with them I little longer ALLEN-chan they will keep you safe until I can okii~'_

 _'ok...' I tell him as he recedes to the depths of my mind._

'why would kanda kiss me?' ' IM a freak' 'IM worthless' I thought to myself when the voice in my head changes ' **YOUR** **we** ak' ' **YOUR** **selfi** sh' ' **YOUR NOthing' 'YOUR A MONSTER' 'YOU SHOULD JUST** **DIEEEEEEE!'** The strange voice whispered in my ear and I was beliveing it. I was suddenly shook out of my dark thoughts by kanda calling out my name.

"moyashi!" Kanda shakes my again.

"Uhhhh sorry I guess I spaced off..." I said quietly. My bangs covering my eyes I gave kanda a small smile.

" Che let's just go home." Kanda grabbed my hand and pulled me forward. I blush at his actions.

" um ok" I say shy.

The walk back was quite but as I caught up to kanda we walked side by side holding hands. I looked up at him and noticed he had a rose color dusting his cheeks. We walked into the house. Kanda let go of my hand and told lavi to take him to mugen. I stayed where I was left and looked at the floor. My ears hung in exhaustion and my tail swished lazily.

I sniffed the air and realized it was nariens scent I followed it out of the house to the woods as I walked I wasn't looking where I was going and scraped my arm on a thorn. I ignored it and continued on to find my only friend. As I go deeper into the woods the scent becomes stronger I see someone laying on the ground I run toward them thinking he was just sleeping but as I stepped forward my feet became wet and as I looked closer to see what I stepped in it was blood. there was a lot of blood everywhere.

"blood?" I continue towards nariens sleeping figure.

"narien?" I nudge his shoulder.

"A...awen? " he asked coughing up blood.

" It's me narien what happened? Are you ok?! who did this?!" I spouted questions left and right. I turned him to face me and to make him lay on his back. As I did this I noticed his stomach was cut open and his intestines where everywhere and hanging out of his body his arm was ripped off, and looks like it was thrown to the side. I look at his face to see his jaw was broken open and his mouth was bleeding I look closer to see someone ripped his fangs out and cut his tongue off and gouged out one of his eyes. I screamed.

"AgHGhhhhGGhhGghGhghG!" I clutched my head and felt myself going insane. I stopped crying at the sound of nariens voice.

"I...its...your...fault..!" Narien tells me with blood spewing everywhere. I watch with tears staining my cheeks as nariens life leaves his eyes. I rock back and forth with tears in my eyes. I then stand up and start to laugh mechanically.

"HAAhAHaHahahahahaHahHaHahHahHa!" Something snapped in me as I laughed as though I was a mad man. The tears still streaming down my face. I look at nariens face and smile. I turn and leave nariens body behind , blood stained my cloths as I headed back towards kanda. I left the woods and headed towards lavis house.

As I enter the house I see Kandas panicked face and he rushes over to me ,he grabs my shoulders i smile as though everything was normal. He scans me and his eyes widen at the sight of blood.

" what happened moyashi ? Where were you?! Did the NOAHs find you again! Who's blood is this?!" Kanda asks fast. I look up at him and give him a smile and giggle a little.

" I guess blood is thicker than water. I should know there was so much blood. I'm tired I'm going to bed good night kanda dearest~" I tell kanda with a smile as I walk away. I removed my bloodied cloths and rinse off the blood and put clean cloths on I slip into bed and fall asleep.

* * *

ALLENS DREAM:

I walk a road where there's nothing bu the road and a river of blood flowing on each side of the river. I see a young boy about my age with unruly reddish brown hair at the end of the road with a mechanical smile looking at me. I look behind him and see another person but he is taller around in his 30s he is wherein get black pants and a white shirt with a brown vest on. He looked a lot like Tyki.

"Master Tyki?" I ask cautiously.

" No allen-chan~ it's me NEAH" NEAH smiles warmly.

" who is he then?" I ask pointing to the boy.

"he is you but he likes to be called RED.~ won't you be nice to him?" NEAH asks to me.

" Sure..." I wave at red as he comes up to me and hugs me.

" uncle NEAH is so nice to us. Isn't he ALLEN?" Red asks me.

" he has been there for me for a little while but yeah he is kind huh..." I say thinking.

" Allen he is the part of you that you rejected. Why not except him now? Just close your eyes and hold his hand" NEAH encourages. I look at red and smile at him. I nod in agreement. I take reds hand and I see a darkness surround me red hugs me and we merge.

" good allen-chan now you are complete!" NEAH claps in excitement.

after we finished merging I awoke with a start.

* * *

I open my eyes and see kanda pacing. I sit up and smile at him.

" hello kanda~"

* * *

 **Well that's chapter five tell me how you guys like or hate it and any improvements I can make! anyways... Thank you! Oh yeah and just to let you guys know I don't post on the weekends so see you all Monday!Bye~ from Kyla-chan!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it! Please comment, favorite, reviews I neew it all pleaseeeeee! Thanks again!**


	6. Chapter 6: is love possible?

**Hey I hope this is up to every ones expectations if not oh well :p Kyla-chan does not own Man. Sadly. T^T**

"Normal talking"

' _Allen talks to neah in his mind'_

" **Neah talking"**

'Allen thinking to himself'

 **P.s. This is my first fanfic please give me constructive criticism! THANK YOU!**

 **Warning: violence, BOY X BOY DONT LIKE DONT READ! And there's kanda after all, it is rated m for a reason...**

* * *

Previously :

I open my eyes and see kanda pacing. I sit up and smile at him.

" hello kanda~"

* * *

Kanda looks at me suspiciously. I then position myself to be sitting cross legged with my hands in my lap. I smile up at him.

"Is something the matter Kanda~?" I ask

"Where were you? And why was you covered in blood?!" Kanda yelled at me.

" I was taking a walk. The blood is non of your business." I say nonchalantly.

"IT IS MY BUISNESS! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN A WALK WHO GOES ON A WALK THEN COMES BACK COVERED IN BLOOD?!" Kanda was frustrated.

"How is it your business Kanda?" I cock my head to the side.

"It is my business if you are a potential killer!" Kanda yells at me. His words struck me I felt hurt. I clutched my shirt with my hand over my chest. I giggle at the thought of me being a killer.

"What are you laughing at?!"

"Just the fact that you think I'm a killer, that I will deny. But you never said anything about becoming insane." I smile at him very creepily. Kanda stomps over to me and slaps me across the face. I look up at him he has tears in his eyes but looks as though trying to hold them back.

"What have you done to the moyashi?!" Kanda screams at me.

"What are you talking about I'm right here." I say flatly.

"No your not the moyashi would talk to me maybe even cry a little. After he would smile and say he was feeling better! You are not moyashi! Are you NEAH?!" Kanda looks confused and hurt. I sigh.

"Kanda did you ever have feelings for me?" I ask almost too quiet. Kanda blushes and fidgets.

"Well...um...yes." Kanda hides his eyes behind his bangs. I laugh at him.

"HaAhHAHaHhaHahAahahhaHhaHahaHahaHahaA!" I hold my stomach for laughing so hard.

"Why are you laughing!" Kanda seemed embarrassed.

"NO ONE CAN HAVE FEELINGS FOR A FREAK IDIOT! IT WAS PITY YOU FELT! NOTHING MORE!" I yelled at him. But take a deep breath as tears form in my eyes " I too have deep feelings for you. In fact I think i have fallin for you. And that is bad. Because if I ever get close to anyone they always ended up hurt, hating me,dead, or hurting me. Love is impossible for someone like me." kanda looks at me surprised. He hugs me and whispers in my ear.

"I love you allen." I burst into tears and hug him back. As he holds me I explain why I left for a walk, and how I found narien and how I was losing my mind. He just patted my head comfortingly and told me over and over that everything will be alright. We stayed in that position until I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

 **Well that's chapter six tell me how you guys like or hate it and any improvements I can make! IM sorry this is so much oocness I have recently been watching corpse party tourtured souls and I feel super demented...anyways... Thank you! Oh yeah and just to let you guys know I don't post on the weekends so see you all Monday!Bye~ from Kyla-chan!**

 **Allen: why am I so scary?**

 **Me: cause I have been watching anime where people get brutally murdered...**

 **Lavi: well stop I'm afraid for my life like seriously Kyla-chan.**

 **Kanda: BAKA moyashi,baka USAGI,BAKA Kyla-chan.**

 **me: Yu-chan why are you being sooo mean to meeee! *sob***

 **Lavi: YOU MADE HER CRY QUICK MAKE IT STOP WE ARE ALL GONNA DROWN!**

 **Kanda: ugh ...why should I ?**

 **Allen: BAKANDA! I don't want to drown in tears!**

 **me: Allen-chan am I a Baka?**

 **allen: no !no !no !you are not but kanda is so please stop crying!**

 **me: ok but Yu-chan has to kiss Allen-chan for punishment *evil Kyla-chan emerges***

 **Lavi: her true intentions surface *sweatdrop***

 **Kanda: no way am I kissing a BEANSPROUT!**

 **me: would you rather play dress up Y~U~CHAN? *smiles innocently***

 **Kanda: *laughs nervously* ok fine.**

 **Me: yayyyy!**

 **Allen: yullen/yaoi fans scare me...**

 **Kanda: * shudders* yeah me 2**

 **Me: now kiss!**

 **lavi: Kyla-chan...**

 ***kanda kisses allen***

 **me: EEEEPPPPPPPPP! *nose bleed***

 **I hope you all enjoyed it! Please comment, favorite, reviews I neew it all pleaseeeeee! Thanks again! And sorry this was a really short chapter I will make another chapter later today to make up for it...**


	7. Chapter 7: just call me Yu

**Hey I hope this is up to every ones expectations if not oh well :p Kyla-chan does not own Man. Sadly. T^T**

"Normal talking"

' _Allen talks to neah in his mind'_

" **Neah talking"**

'Allen thinking to himself'

 **P.s. This is my first fanfic please give me constructive criticism! THANK YOU!**

 **Warning: violence, BOY X BOY DONT LIKE DONT READ! And there's kanda after all, it is rated m for a reason...**

* * *

Previously :

"I love you allen." I burst into tears and hug him back. As he holds me I explain why I left for a walk, and how I found narien and how I was losing my mind. He just patted my head comfortingly and told me over and over that everything will be alright. We stayed in that position until I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

I awoke to the feeling of something warm surrounding me. It felt so nice. I have never felt like this before. I slowly open my eyes and imeadietly sunlight blinds my vision. I close my eyes but open them again and I realize I was laying on Kandas chest. I scramble up and blush furiously. I hear a groan and realize it was kanda waking up.

"moyashi? Is something wrong?" Kanda suddenly became more alert.

"uhh...umm...I...well...no." I stutter trying to find the right words.

" Ok..." Kanda rubs his eyes from just waking up.

"I'm really sorry about last night... I guess I knida lost it after my only friend died..." I say guilty.

"Don't worry I know how you feel. When it happens you feel like your going insane. You was so close to them that you are like siblings. And when it's gone-" kanda stops mid sentence.

"GOOD MORNING YUUUUUU!" Lavi tried to jump on kanda but was knocked down before he made contact with kanda.

"moyashi why did you do that?" Lavi crys.

"sorry reflex." I shrug

"but I was going for kanda not you..." Lavi inquires.

"ha ha ha yeahhhh..." I rub the back of my head nervous.

" Anyways who's up for food?" Lavi changed the subject.

" Food?" I ask.

"yes moyashi... food, you know the stuff you consume so we can continue living each day." Lavi continued waving around his hands.

" I know what food is Lavi." I said irritated.

"che. baka usagi." Kanda rolled his eyes.

I then get out of bed and head towards the door. Kanda then follows suit ,as we walk down the hallway I smell something delicious. I look at kanda he just nods at me to continue. We enter the kitchen to reaveal a feast placed before us. My tail swishes excitedly. And my ears twitch with delight. I run over to the table and begin devoting as much food as possible. The others stare at me. I blink at them confused.

"What?" I ask them food all over my face.

" Dude couldn't you wait?" Lavi still amazed by all of the food that was consumed by such a small boy.

"Don't we have a time limit on our feeding time?" I ask with my head cocked to the side in confusion.

"Um no... Moyashi we eat for as long as we want." Kanda says sympathy in his voice.

"oh... I apologize for my disgraceful display." I bow. I feel a smack on the back of my head. I look up to see kanda.

" Don't apologise BAKA..." Kanda walks over to the table and sits to eat. I look at him shocked but smiles.

"Thank you kanda."

"Che. Call me Yu baka." Kanda mumbles I blush at him.

" Oki!" I smile, which causes kanda to blush slightly.

* * *

 **Well that's chapter seven tell me how you guys like or hate it and any improvements I can make! IM sorry this is so much oocness I have recently been watching corpse party tourtured souls and I feel super demented...anyways... Thank you! Oh yeah and just to let you guys know I don't post on the weekends so see you all Monday!Bye~ from Kyla-chan!**

 **Me: yay! The day is over!**

 **allen: you didn't rush through this did you?**

 **lavi: yeah the chapters have been shorter recently...**

 **me: shut up! Tell them YU-chan!**

 **kanda: leave her alone bakas.**

 **allen: Kyla-chan how did you tame the great kanda Yu?!**

 **me: I have my ways...orrrrrrr pictures of kanda dressed up as a girl with makeup and earrings with cute piggy tails, and threatened to blow up any and every bit of soba in the world! *smiles innocently***

 **lavi/ALLEN: she really is evil...**

 **kanda: I know...**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it! Please comment, favorite, reviews I neew it all pleaseeeeee! Thanks again!**


	8. Chapter 8: Stay by me please

**Hey I hope this is up to every ones expectations if not oh well :p Kyla-chan does not own Man. Sadly. T^T**

"Normal talking"

' _Allen talks to neah in his mind'_

" **Neah talking"**

'Allen thinking to himself'

 **P.s. This is my first fanfic please give me constructive criticism! THANK YOU!**

 **Warning: violence, BOY X BOY DONT LIKE DONT READ! And there's kanda after all, it is rated m for a reason...**

* * *

Previously :

"Che. Call me Yu baka." Kanda mumbles I blush at him.

" Oki!" I smile, which causes kanda to blush slightly.

* * *

It's been 8 months since kanda has allowed me to call him by his first name. we have been moving every two weeks to a new place to hide from the NOAHs. We have been lucky with how there haven't been any run ins with any of them since our meeting with Tyki. Kanda has become more protective of me recently. He won't even let lavi too close. Today is another moving day. The weather is becoming colder as fall approaches. Lavi was chossen to take us to a new place. He said he met someone a little while back and it would be safe at their house.

" Lavi how much farther?" I ask stifling a yawn. Kanda pulls me closer.

" Just a little bit longer. See that cabin up there?" Lavi asks pointing in the direction of a lone road leading to a smallish house/cabin. My eyes light up at the thought of finally arriving. I run up to the cabin desperate for sleep but before I could get too close I am stopped by a giant robot blocking my way. I stop wide eyed. Flash backs started from when the NOAHs would use different robots and machinery to torture me or experiment on me with. I freeze up as I stare up at the piece of machinery tears flow from my face. I begin screaming.

"AgHgHgHgHgHgHhhGggghhGGhGhG!" I grip my head and curl up in a defensive position. The next thing I know I hear crashing and Kandas voice.

"Moyashi...it's ok now it's gone. They aren't ever going to hurt you again. They aren't here. Shhhhhhhh. It's ok." Kanda hugs me tight while whispering soothing words in my ears.

"Hey Yu! What's wrong with the moyashi?" Lavi asks confused.

" First. . . .NAME. BAKA USAGI! Second. It's not my place to tell you." Kanda states while rubbing my ears in a comforting manner.

"Lavi? Is that you?" I hear a female voice squeak.

"Hey Lena-lady! We need a place to crash for about two weeks." Lavi says getting straight to the point.

" Sure let me just ask nii-San" the girl goes into the house and retrieves a man with black hair and glasses. He wears a lab coat and carrys a clip board. I tremble at his choice of clothing. Bringing up more bad memories. Kanda holds me tighter and hisses at the new comer.

" Hello Lavi. It's been a while! You and your friends needed something?" The man asks.

" Yeah hey komui, we need a place to crash at for like two weeks." Lavi scratches his head.

" I don't mind you but who are the others?" Komui asks suspisious.

" The one with black ears and tail is Yu kanda, but call him just kanda. And the scared white furball is Allen." Lavi introduces us.

" Why is allen scared?" Lenalee asks anyone who will answer.

" We should take this inside." Kanda says a he picks me up and carrys me inside. My mind still in shock. We enter the house and is imeadietly met with papers everywhere. 'It looks a lot like lavis house except with just paper...' I cling tighter to kanda.

" Is it ok to tell them moyashi?" Kanda asks as he looks at me for either approval or rejection. I give my head a slight nod to indicate the it is ok.

" Allen has been trapped in the NOAHs laboratory for as long as he can remember. They would always do torturous experiments one after another. They were cruel, and heartless. They considered him as a toy. A pet that could be trained. When I was caught by the guards out side they decided that my punishment was to also become a lab rat. The next thing I remember is meeting a scrawny moyashi inside a cage. He was then soon taken away for more experiments. After about three hours they came back to retrieve me as well. When they strapped me to the operating table I saw that the moyashi was torn open. The next thing I remember is being injected with a strange black fluid I then passed out. When I came back to I heard screaming and an intense headache. They twisted our genetics into that of felines. We managed to escape somehow. And now they are chasing us..." Kanda said as he clutched me tighter at the memory's of being strapped down and being injected with strange material.

" Thank you, Yu." I say for explaining it for me. I then see he blushed a little at me calling him by his first name. When I'm around him my stomach does flips and my heartbeat quickens, my temperature rises as well. 'I'm not sick am I?'

"I see thank you kanda for clearing that up." Komui says to kanda. He then turns his attention to me.

" I apologize for frightening you with my appearance. But I am mostly an inventor that is why I wear a lab coat. I mean you no harm." Komui tells me and reaches out his hand.

I slowly move away from kanda and expirimentally sniff the air towards komui. Just as I was about to touch hands with komui I hear a screech. I run back to kanda and hide behind him.

" oops sorry Allen I didn't mean to screech it's just that your so cute!" Lenalee says apologetically. I just nod but stay behind kanda.

" So is it ok if we stay here for two weeks top komui?" Lavi asks trying to get back on topic.

" I don't mind. Just stay away from my precious beloved innocent beautiful sweet little sister!" Komui states loudly as he hugs lenalee.

" Thanks." Kanda says quietly.

" No problem, you can borrow the spare room upstairs." Komui says pointing to a stairway. Kanda takes my hand and pulls me up to the bed room. I nod a thank you before being completely dragged upstairs. Kanda drags me to a room and closes it behind himself. He walks back over to me and picks me up and carries me over to the bed he lays me down then walks over to the door.

" get some rest." He says as he puts his hand on th doorknob.

"Yu?!" I ask frantic

"Yes moyashi?" He turns to look at me. Tears well up in my eyes but I hide it with my bangs.

"please... Stay with me...don't leave me alone..." I say as a few tears fall from my eyes. His eyes soften and crawls next to me in the bed.

"ok..." He pats my head and I then fall asleep being wrapped in his strong arms. 'He makes me feel so safe' I drift into unconcienss while cuddling close to him.

* * *

 **Well that's chapter eight tell me how you guys like or hate it and any improvements I can make! IM sorry this is so much oocness I have recently been watching corpse party tourtured souls and I feel super demented...anyways... Thank you! Oh yeah and just to let you guys know I don't post on the weekends so see you all Monday!Bye~ from Kyla-chan!**

 **Me: ALLEN-chan is kawaii!**

 **lavi/allen: you have issues...**

 **me: I know but at least I have Yu-chan! Right kanda?**

 **kanda: erk! *chokes on soba***

 **allen: kanda you have changed... I guess you aren't that cold hearted Samari but a soft hearted girl!**

 **kanda: what was that moyashi?!**

 **allen: I said your a soft hearted girl!**

 **kanda: MOYASHI! YOUR GONNA DIEEEE!**

 **me: don't hurt Allen-chan!**

 **lavi: hey I wanna join the fun!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it! Please comment, favorite, reviews I neew it all pleaseeeeee! Thanks again!**


	9. Chapter 9: arrival of red

**Hey I hope this is up to every ones expectations if not oh well :p Kyla-chan does not own Man. Sadly. T^T**

"Normal talking"

' _Allen talks to neah in his mind'_

" **Neah talking"**

'Allen thinking to himself'

 **P.s. This is my first fanfic please give me constructive criticism! THANK YOU!**

 **Warning: violence, BOY X BOY DONT LIKE DONT READ! And there's kanda after all, it is rated m for a reason...**

* * *

Previously :

"ok..." He pats my head and I then fall asleep being wrapped in his strong arms. 'He makes me feel so safe' I drift into unconcienss while cuddling close to him.

* * *

I wake up to the sound off people talking outside the rooms door.

"Do you really think you can handle an emotionally unstable kid kanda I mean you yourself is pretty unstable...just ditch him before you make him worse..." i suspect is lavi.

"I can't do that..." I presume is Kandas voice.

"why cant you? I mean , I don't want you to lead him on or for either of you to get hurt..." Lavi says trying to convince kanda. I continue to pretend to be asleep.

"I think I love him..." Kanda says softly.

"but does he love you?" Lavi says in a different voice from his childish behavior. I inwardly tremble.

"I don't know but I just feel like I need to protect him... Like he's fragile and that I can keep him together...even if he never returns my feelings. I want to be by his side...God I sound like a girl..." Kanda sadly.

" Well I guess I better go before he wakes up and finds your not there..." Lavi leaves, and kanda comes back in the room. He slides under the covers with me.

"How much did you hear?" Kanda asks. 'How did he know I was awake?!' I open my eyes to meet his. I smile.

" Just the end of it..." I say averting my eyes from his.

"I see." Kanda turns, his back facing me. I look at it shocked but I sigh. Maybe if I cofess my feelings it would make him feel better. I guess it's worth a shot.

"I love you too yu..." I see his body stiffen. He slowly turns to face me face shocked. I just give him my most real smile. I feel tears fill my eyes. He quickly grabs me and kisses me on the lips. They are so warm and soft. I feel something wet poke at my lips and realize it's his tongue I hesatintly open my mouth. He dives his tongue in, it is so warm and delicious. 'I want more' I think to myself as our tongues dance in a fury of love. I whimper Ashe pulls away. My half lidded eyes beg him for more.

"Moyashi... Please...be mine and only mine." Kinda says completely serious but almost desperate. I smile at him as a few tears escape my eyes.

"I would really like that Yu..." He wipes away my tears and gives me a rare smile.

"would you like some breakfast?" Kanda says with renewed energy. I nod a yes as he grabs my hand and we head down stairs to get some food. When we reach the bottom of the steps I am greeted with the sent of maple bacon and blueberry pancakes. My mouth salivates at the sight of food.

I look at kanda for approval to dig into food. He nods and we make our way to the large table and sit with lavi and lenalee already sitting and eating. Kanda glares at lavi and sits next to me.

" The food is amazing it's so yummy! Want some Yu?" I ask with my mouth full as I offer a fork full of freshly cooked pancakes to him. He looks at me and then the fork full of food.

" Don't talk with your mouth full moyashi it's gross." Kanda says flatly. I feel disappointment fill me. But as I look at kanda again He sighs then he eats the pancakes from my fork. I smile and give him a kiss on the cheek. I finish my breakfast and tell everyone thank you and I was going to take a shower.

As I take my cloths off in the bathroom i look in the mirror to see another figure behind me. I jump back in surprise crashing into the sink. I hear banging on the door. I never take my eyes off the other person in the mirror.

"moyashi! Are you ok?!" Kanda bangs on the door.

"yeah I'm fine just slipped that's all!" I managed to say as the person in the mirror smiles wide.

"ok..." Kanda then walks away from the bathroom door.

"Who are you?" I ask the mirror.

"I am red." The person says giggling. 'Wait red as in the other me?' I think to myself.

"Yup that one!" Red says excited.

" why can I see you know?" I ask nervous.

"because we merged." Red says as-a-matter-of-a-fact kind of tone.

" Is there a reason why your here." I ask.

" Well I'm here on neahspart he doesn't want you to be alone. if we face the NOAHs your little boyfriend won't be enough to protect you." Red says to me darkly.

" But-"

"No he won't be enough that's why I'm here. To protect you. The way _mana_ did." My eyes go wide as red said this. Tears fill my eyes as I remeber _mana._

"He loved you Allen just like how I love you.~" red says in a sickly sweet voice.

"you do?" I ask.

" Of course I do allen-chan~." Red says back. I nod at red and continue on to take a shower. As I shower I ponder in all the recent events that has occurred. I am broken from my thoughts at the sound of knocking on the door.

"y-yes?!" I stutter.

"are you planning to spend all day in there moyashi?!" Kanda calls to me.

"sorry I'll be right out!" I say back. I rinse my hair and splash water in my face and turn the water off. I dry off and get cloths on. As I open the door to leave the bathroom I'm knocked on my butt by an unknown force.

"Ow." I say as I rub my butt. And look up to see that I ran into kanda.

"you ok?" he asks as he offers a hand to me.

"yeah I'll be fine..." I say as I take his hand and he helps me up.

" Good now we are going to town." Kanda says as he turns to leave.

" Why are we going to town?" I say as I run trying to catch up to his pace.

" For a date. I'm gonna take you out on a date." Kanda says to me with a slight blush.

"a date?!" I stood shocked.

* * *

 **Well that's chapter nine tell me how you guys like or hate it and any improvements I can make! IM sorry this is so much oocness I have recently been watching corpse party tourtured souls and I feel super demented...anyways... Thank you! Oh yeah and just to let you guys know I don't post on the weekends so see you all Monday!Bye~ from Kyla-chan!**

 **Allen: Kyla-chan why do I have so many problems?**

 **kanda: she's just portraying how you are.**

 **allen: BAKANDA!**

 **Me: is everyone playing nice?**

 **kanda/Allen: y-yes kyla-chan!**

 **lavi: you are truly insane...**

 **me: thank you USAGI-chan!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it! Please comment, favorite, reviews I neew it all pleaseeeeee! Thanks again!**


	10. Chapter 10: return of Rhode

**Hey I hope this is up to every ones expectations if not oh well :p Kyla-chan does not own Man. Sadly. T^T**

"Normal talking"

' _Allen talks to neah in his mind'_

" **Neah talking"**

'Allen thinking to himself'

 **P.s. This is my first fanfic please give me constructive criticism! THANK YOU!**

 **Warning: violence, BOY X BOY DONT LIKE DONT READ! And there's kanda after all, it is rated m for a reason...**

* * *

Previously :

" Why are we going to town?" I say as I run trying to catch up to his pace.

" For a date. I'm gonna take you out on a date." Kanda says to me with a slight blush.

"a date?!" I stood shocked.

* * *

Kanda holds my hand as he leads me to another store. He already took me out for lunch, and we have been to three different candy stores. It's weird. Being in love. Being cared for. I look at kanda as he leads me to another destination. I smile in contentment. I feel so warm.

"Yu?" I ask

"what moyashi?" Kanda says not even glancing at me.

"where are we going now?" I fidget nervous.

"it's a surprise." Kanda smirks.

" Well are we almost there then?" I sigh

"yup." Kanda nods I hold his hand tighter.

kanda pulled my hand to lead me into another store. When we enter I am over whelmed by books I stare in awe. The warmth of he building heated up my cheeks. Kanda looks at me with a gentle smile.

" Pick something you like." Kanda wispers in my ear. A shock shot down my spine. The feeling wasn't unpleasent quite the opposite.

"r-really?!" I look at him with excitement. He just nods at me. I smile at him and say a quick thank you before I run to one of the large book shelves to search for a book. I scan through various titles. 'Narnia' "nope." 'Harry potter' "what is this?" "Nope." "Nope." "Nope." "Nope." "Aha what this." 'Grimmes grimmest tales the original fairy tails.' "I like this one." I say to myself as I bring the book back to kanda. He looks at me with a questioning look.

"Is this the book you want?" Kanda says to me as a are-you-sure kinda tone.

" Yes. Please. Is that ok?" I ask fidgeting under his gaze.

" It's what you want so sure." Kanda smiles reassuringly at me. He walks up to the cashier and tries to pay for the book but the lady in charge of the register just shakes her head no and says to just take it that its nice to see kids read. Kanda shrugged and returned to me.

"here you go sprout." He tosses the book to me.

" thank you Yu." I skip to catch up to him.

"Che whatever." He takes my hand into his and we start to head home.

We walk in silence down an abandoned road until I heard a strange noise. It sounds like whimpering. I look at kanda to see if he hears it to only to see that he isn't ther. I start to have a mini panic attack. Where is he?! Is that noise coming from him? Am I alone?! Where am i?! Questions shoot through my mind a mile a minute. The noise is louder this time. I begin to tremble. I slowly walk towards the woods where the noise is coming from. I put my guard up and ready my claws.

i stop walking when I hear an all too familiar voice.

"Hello Allen-chan~" I turn around to see...

" M-master R-Rhode..." My heart beats loudly from fear as I utter those few words.

" If your wondering why I'm alive. It's simple I'm not." Rhode said twistedly.

"B-But H-how?" I stutter.

" How could I leave my beloved favorite toy unpunished?" She giggles sadistically.

" But I didn't do anything I've been a good boy!" I yell at her but instantly regret it.

" Oh but you did Allen-chan you let NEAH kill me~" rhode spoke with venom.

"I-I'm s-sorry m-master..." I say with tears.

"It's ok Allen-chan you already received my punishment.~" she says smiling while patting my left ear.

"H-how?" I ask not wanting to know the answer.

"your little friend accepted it in your place~ what was his name baren? Nate? Marian?"

"narien..." I stood there in shock.

"That's it! Tehee!" She giggled while smiling.

" S-so i-it w-was m-my f-fault!?" I felt my sanity being ripped and picked at. I grabbed my head Trying to keep myself grounded.

" Yes it was." She says to me softly.

"AaGhaagagGgAGgagGggahGhag!" I scream as I fall on my knees clutching my head. I was about to loose myself when I hear a soothing voice.

'allen~'

'r-red?' I ask slowly loosing myself barley able to remember the name as my sanity slips through the cracks in my soul.

'yes allen.' Red says comforting.

'Why are you talking to me? Who am I? Where am I?' I begin to panic.

'keep ahold of your sanity Allen. Remember, remember the ones you love.' I look at red shocked.

'The ones I love...? I have no one.' I say blankly

'yes you do Allen many love you. Try to remember one name. Just try.' Suddenly picture of a boy with Colbert eyes and midnight black hair is staring at me.

'yu...' tears well up in my eyes.

'That's right Allen don't let her get to you. Remember kanda. Remember what he means to you!'

' Yu... I love yu... Yu loves me...'

'that's right. And NEAH loves you and I love you.'

'y-you d-do?'

'yes Allen we do.'

'thank you'

I calmed myself enough to ask a question that I was most terrified to hear the answer to.

"w-where I-is y-Yu?" I stutter tears starting to fall. But I stood my ground.

"me I'm right here. You have really lost it." Rhode chuckles.

"no not YOU but kanda what have you done to him." I say with more courage.

"oh pretty boy? He's safe. For now." She pulls out a lollipop and starts licking it.

" what are you how are you alive?!" I scream at her.

" You see allen us NOAHs have invented something where we can live in non physical worlds. But eat is different. I am that of the unconscience world. So, I can visit you anytime you fall asleep or if you are unconscience. Useful right." She purrs.

"wait I'm unconscience?" I mutter stunned.

"quite. And I can keep you here for as long as I want." She says in a sickly sweet voice.

"LET ME OUT!" I scream at her.

"No can do Alle-" she was cut of by the sound of shattering. Pieces of the world was shattering like glass.

" H-how are you doing this?! It's supposed to be inescapable?!" Rhode says in a frenzy

" This is not the end of me Allen! You will see me again!" She shouts at me just as the last bits of the world shatters.

* * *

 **Well that's chapter ten tell me how you guys like or hate it and any improvements I can make! IM sorry this is so much oocness...anyways... Thank you! Oh yeah and just to let you guys know I don't post on the weekends so see you all Monday!Bye~ from Kyla-chan!**

 **Kanda: seriously wtf kyla-chan?!**

 **allen: yeah... What's wrong with you?**

 **lavi: she has problems...**

 **me: why are you all being mean to me?! *sobs***

 **kanda/Allen/lavi: because your insane!**

 **me: only a little * winks * so to make up for making me upset you shall all play with me! * laugh mechanically***

 **kanda: oh fuck me side was in a chair.**

 **me: that can be arranged! Right ALLEN-chan!**

 **lavi: someone help us!**

 **me: NO SALVATION FOR ANYONE!**

 **kanda: kyla-chan~ I have sweeettttsssss~ * waves candy in the air***

 **me: ooooo give me! *trys to reach but kanda pulls away***

 **kanda: sit!**

 **me:* puppy ears and tail emerge from my head*** ***obeys***

 **kanda: *gives sweet and pets my head* good girl.**

 **allen/lavi: h-how did you do that?!**

 **kanda: I do the same to ALLEN.**

 **me: woof!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it! Please comment, favorite, reviews I neew it all pleaseeeeee! Thanks again!**


	11. Chapter 11: Am I insane?

**Hey I hope this is up to every ones expectations if not oh well :p Kyla-chan does not own Man. Sadly. T^T**

"Normal talking"

' _Allen talks to neah in his mind'_

" **Neah talking"**

'Allen thinking to himself'

 **P.s. This is my first fanfic please give me constructive criticism! THANK YOU!**

 **Warning: violence, BOY X BOY DONT LIKE DONT READ! And there's kanda after all, it is rated m for a reason...**

* * *

Previously :

" H-how are you doing this?! It's supposed to be inescapable?!" Rhode says in a frenzy

" This is not the end of me Allen! You will see me again!" She shouts at me just as the last bits of the world shatters.

* * *

My eyes jolt open as consciencness comes back to me. My cloths are sopping wet and I hear soft whimpers. I stare at the sky taking deep breaths of air as if I almost drowned, it felt like I had for my lungs burned and my throat did too and my chest felt unusually heavy. I searched for the sound of the whimpers and sobs that filled my ears. as I look at my chest I see Kandas head on my chest crying.

"Y-Yu?" I ask with my raspy voice. Kanda looks up with suprise and disbelief on his face.

" M-moyashi? Your alive?! I'm so happy!" He screamed as he threw his arms around my neck sobbing silently while I laid there confused.

"Yu what are you talking about of corse I'm alive why wouldn't I be? And why are we laying on the road? What time is it? Are you ok? No one hurt you right?!" I spouted one question after another.

" You don't remeber? I'm fine but you was hit by a car that was speeding and you wouldn't wake up. You started to scream as though you was being tortured and I was terrified!" Kanda spoke so fast I don't think he took a breath in the sentence. When he said I was screaming as tho I was being tortured I remembered what had transpired in my unconscience state. I began to shake. And started to sing.

"She's back..."

"who's back?" Kanda asked confused.

" The lord millineum is in search in you~ looking for our hearts now have you heard the news~ we ran away from him and now our punishment is due~" I sang over and over while rocking back and forth.

"Moyashi! Hey what are you talking about?!" Kandas voice was but a whisper in the back of my head as I sung.

* * *

'allen...'

 _'Poor Allen...'_

'NEAH we have to do something he is loosing his sanity the longer we wait!'

 _'Patience red remember the other boy is with him. Let's just watch.'_

'Fine.'

* * *

"Moyashi answer me!" Kanda frantically shook my shoulders. I stopped singing but tears where still falling on my face. I look up at kanda and tears flow even more. He pulls me into a hug that showed how much he cared never wanting to let go. I cried loudly in his arms. He held me until I calmed down enough so I could talk.

"R-Rhode I-Is B-Back..." I say between sobs. Kanda stiffens.

"now your spouting crazy things rhode is dead. Her body beyond recognition." Kanda says to me blankly

" But it's true she's back!" I exclaim franticly.

" No SHES NOT! you are just going through denial that she's dead." kanda said to me emotionless with slight anger boiling in those beautiful dark blue orbs.

" IM NOT GOING THROUGH DENIAL! I THOUGHT SHE WAS DEAD BUT SHE CAME TO ME WHILE I WAS UNCOSCIENCE!" I yell at him realizing that it sounded crazy.

" Then you just had a vivid nightmare nothing more nothing less." Kanda glares at me for even suggesting she was still alive.

" But sh-" I tried to convince him that she was alive but was cut off by him yelling at me.

" SHE DEAD! SO DROP IT!" Kanda growled.

" I see... Sorry to have been so incompetent to not realize reality and dreams." I say darkly hating myself for even talking. I stood up With my hair covering my eyes and run towards lavis friends house. I left kanda in a daze. Using my cat senses I manage to find lenalees house. I burst threw the door and stomp up stairs to a random bedroom and slam the door locking it in the process. Lenalee and lavi tried to talk to me to ask me what was wrong but I ignored them with ease.

" Allen please come out." I hear lenalle plead. I stay silent.

"come on moyashi-chan don't make a girl cry. If you stay in there when Yu-chan comes home I'm having him bust open this door!" Lavi says to me. I still stay silent. Tears fill my eyes as I remember why I ran away. Kanda called me insane. Dillusional. Just dreaming. In denial. I hug my knees tighter.

" I wish I could forget about him." I whisper to myself. As if by magic a man in a fat suit appeared. I look in awe.

" If that is what you wish all you have to is say please~3" the man with the unnatural smile says to me gently.

"who are you?!" I shout. Hear lavi and lenalee beat against the door saying to open the door. The where worried I was in trouble. I'm not in trouble this man here says he will help me. Help me forget him.

"I am earl millineum~3 but you can call me milline~3" the man says softly.

"so you will help me forget kanda?" I ask anxious if he can really do it.

"yes all I need is for you to write down the persons name who you wish to forget.~3" I smile at him and nods vigourusly. He takes out a pen and paper from no where. I take ale the pen and write out Kandas full name.

"What do you want in return?" I ask suspisious.

"just that you do me one favor in the future I am unsure what of but that you are avalibility for it.~3" I smile and hug him.

"thank you milline!but can I write a note to kanda saying I want this?" The man pats my ears and chuckles.

"anytime~3 and sure~" he steps away. I quickly write a little not for kanda telling him that I asked for this and to please let me have this one thing. I nod my head at milline telling him I was ready. He laughs and A bright light engulfs me and I feel something be taken away from me. I smile softly. I hear the sound of wood being cut down as the light dissipates. The man winks at me and says.

"nice doing buisness allen-chan~3"

"thank you. Milline." I say as I see a boy with semi long hair jump in front of me with a sword.

* * *

 **Well that's chapter eleven tell me how you guys like or hate it and any improvements I can make! I changed the lyrics in roads song to fit the plot...anyways... Thank you! Oh yeah and just to let you guys know I don't post on the weekends so see you all Monday!Bye~ from Kyla-chan!**

 **kanda: *sulking* moyashi forgot about me...**

 **me: sorry Yu-chan *hugs kanda***

 **lavi: what has this world come to? *sweatdrop***

 **allen: I don't know but I don't like it...**

 **lavi: me neither...**

 **me: ALLEN! LOVE YUUUUUU! *sob***

 **allen: EHHHHh!**

 **lavi: good luck little buddy*trys to escape***

 **allen: *black ALLEN apears* your staying here to help me lavi hehehe.**

 **me: GROUP HUG!**

 **kanda:*sigh***

 **I hope you all enjoyed it! Please comment, favorite, reviews I neew it all pleaseeeeee! Thanks again!**


	12. Chapter 12: who are Yu?

**Hey I hope this is up to every ones expectations if not oh well :p Kyla-chan does not own Man. Sadly. T^T**

"Normal talking"

' _Allen talks to neah in his mind'_

" **Neah talking"**

'Allen thinking to himself'

 **P.s. This is my first fanfic please give me constructive criticism! THANK YOU!**

 **Warning: violence, BOY X BOY DONT LIKE DONT READ! And there's kanda after all, it is rated m for a reason...**

* * *

Previously :

"nice doing buisness allen-chan~3"

"thank you. Milline." I say as I see a boy with semi long hair jump in front of me with a sword.

* * *

"Get back ALLEN! I'll protect you!" The samari boy tells me. I look at him confused.

" Um who are you? Why do you need to protect me? And how do you know my name?" I cock my head to the side slightly confused. The boy looks at me as if I have two heads. I fidget under his gaze. He then looks angry.

" ok I get it I'm sorry." Kanda sighs

"why are you apologizing when I don't even know you?" I ask him expecting him to say he accidentally tripped me one day or something but instead he yelled.

" Stop fucking with me moyashi. I know we had a small fight and I know I was being a bit harsh but this childish act is getting out of hand!" I cower behind the shocked lavi.

" Lavi who is that? Why is he mad? How does he know me?" I asks my best friend who I've known for as long as I can remember he helped me escape the hell that was the labratory and even provided housing and fed me. Lavi seemed slightly confused by my actions.

" It's kanda silly moyashi~ now why don't we just drop them silly game of forgetting and make up." Lavi pats my head smiling.

"b-but lavi I'm not playing I don't know who he is." I begin to cry. Lavi looks at me stunned but then catches some thing in the corner of his eye.

"ok I'm sorry how bout you go downstairs with Lena-niisan ~" lavi tells me sweetly. I look at lenalee. I smile at her than run over and grab her hand. We head down stairs as we sit on the leather couch she turns to me.

" How about we read a book Allen-chan! Your favorite book right here. 'Grimms grimmest' " she smiles and I nod in agreement. Before we start she turns to me with a hint of sadness in her eyes as she asks me a question.

"do you remember who gave you this book Allen-chan?" She asks hopeful.

"Of course! How could I forget!" I say in protest she smiles and hugs me.

"I'm so happy I new you would never forget k-"

" you got it for me oniisan for a present!" I smile happily. She looks shocked but quickly hides it and smiles.

"I'm so happy you remember." She says almost emotionless.

* * *

(With kanda and lavi)

Lavi walks over toward the nightstand in the room and picks up a piece of paper and begins to read it aloud.

" Dear Yu,

I'm sorry that I have been loosing my sanity but I wasn't lying about Rhode-sama. I love you but it hurts too much to be with you. I have decided to trust milline and have him erase my memories of you. Please don't try to bring back my memories. I don't want them back. It will only hurt more. I love you and please dont hate me after this.

love,

allen walker (moyashi)" lavi Notices there are wet spots on the letter and realizes they are tears he then re-reads the letter in his head then looks at kanda for a reaction. Kanda had his hands to his side clenching them together until they where white. Tears flow from Kandas face.

"I didn't mean to upset him this much I just felt he was being stupid or delusional or still holding onto that psychotic bitch by thinking rhode was still alive so I said some mean words without meaning to them. I didn't think- I didnt know he would-" kanda trembled at the thought of Allen never remembering him. And not wanting to remember. Lavi walked up behind kanda and debated on whether or not to hug him. He decided to lay a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure he will remember but for now we must be patient."

" I hope so..." Kanda dried his tears as they walked back down the stairs away from the room where Allen forgot about kanda.

* * *

(Back with ALLEN and lenalee)

lenalee read me three story's the girl with no hands, Snow White, and sleeping beauty. I smiled at her as she finished.

"another one Oni-chan!" I clap in excitement but stop when I see the samari boy come down the stairs with lavi-niisan. I quickly run behind Lena-oniisan and whisper to her.

"protect me Lena-oniisan it's the scary and meani samari boy!" I point behind her. She smiles softly.

"Allen-chan this is kanda!" Lavi announces enthusiastically. I turn my head away in disinterest.

time skip:(two days)

"Lavi-nii can we get something to eat I'm hungryyyyyy~!" I whine as I latch myself on his hips.

"sure allen-chan! But first you have to be nice to kanda." Lavi says playfully. I look at kanda suspicious. And mumble an 'I guess' lavi smiles at me and pats my ears in a loving way.

"Let's go some matarishii dango!" Lavi says happily.

"Really! YAYYY!" I jump up and down as I run to the kitchen. Lavi and lenalee follow with a depressed kanda.

lavi gets a large plate of the sugary desert and sets it on the table. I drool as I grab several sticks in my hand and begin eating. I look over to see kanda looking blankly at the matarishii dango. I look away as I ofer him a stick. I peek a glimpse at him as he has a surprised look on his face. He then smiles softly. I look away with a small blush I try to hide. He takes it and begins to eat it. He then mumbles a small thank you to me. I eat as fast as possible and run out thanking lavi-nii for the food and run to my room.

why do I feel like I should stay away like this person is the source of all my sadness but I'm attracted because he is also all of my happyness. I sigh confused. Why would I want to forget him. Did he hurt me that bad? He must have or else I wouldn't have asked milline to make me forget. I hear a knock out side my door.

"Allen-chan! Wanna go to the store with me and lenalee-chan?"

Lavi asks through the door. I peek out. And nod a yes. I quickly put on a jacket and shoes I rush out my door but am stopped by a wall or what I thought was a wall. I look up to see an equally surprised kanda.

"hello kanda-sama..." I say as I try to brush past him.

"why?" Kanda asks me but I am confused.

"why what?"

"Why did you want to forget me?" Kanda shakes his head as though clearing his head.

"Sorry don't mind me uh never mind what I said." Kanda turns to leave but I grab his wrist. He looks at me shocked.

" Uh sorry for grabbing you I just wanted to tell you that umm I don't know why all I can say is I feel that for some reason you have hurt me so much that I would want to forget you but that is strange because I usually never want to forget anyone no matter what they do... " kanda looks at me with tears in his eyes and pulls me into a hug.

"I'm sorry moyashi!" I stay there in an uncomfortable hug but for some reason it felt...right. We are broken from our hug by the sound of a voice.

"hey are you guys coming?!" Lenalee calls to us.

"yeah be right there!" I call but look at kanda.

"I'm sorry as well kanda I never meant to hurt you I just wanted to forget. I don't know why but I feel as though that's the reason..." I walk past kanda with my hair covering my eyes but feel a sudden jerk on my arm and something wet and warm press against my lips. I realize it was kanda kissing me.

* * *

 **Well that's chapter twelve tell me how you guys like or hate it and any improvements I can make! I changed the lyrics in roads song to fit the plot...anyways... Thank you! Oh yeah and just to let you guys know I don't post on the weekends so see you all Monday!Bye~ from Kyla-chan!**

 **allen: you are seriously mean kyla-chan**

 **lavi: yeah I agree**

 **kanda: at least I got a kiss...**

 **me: see I made everything better with a kiss!**

 **lavi: that doesn't fix everything!**

 **kanda: yes it does!**

 **me: SEEEEEE!**

 **allen: I'm leaving now... I'm hungry...**

 **Me: me 2...**

 **kanda: I have some sweets...**

 **allen/me: woof!woof!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it! Please comment, favorite, reviews I neew it all pleaseeeeee! Thanks again!**


	13. Chapter 13: coma

**Hey I hope this is up to every ones expectations if not oh well :p Kyla-chan does not own Man. Sadly. T^T**

"Normal talking"

' _Allen talks to neah in his mind'_

" **Neah talking"**

'Allen thinking to himself'

 **P.s. This is my first fanfic please give me constructive criticism! THANK YOU! AND A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO SHADOW SPEARS!**

 **Warning: violence, BOY X BOY DONT LIKE DONT READ! And there's kanda after all, it is rated m for a reason...oh and some fluff...**

* * *

Previously :

"I'm sorry as well kanda I never meant to hurt you I just wanted to forget. I don't know why but I feel as though that's the reason..." I walk past kanda with my hair covering my eyes but feel a sudden jerk on my arm and something wet and warm press against my lips. I realize it was kanda kissing me.

* * *

I feel so shocked that I didn't know how to react. For some reason It felt so warm and familiar. When kanda pulled away and he looked at me with hopeful eyes as though it would do something. I look at him and slowly back away screaming.

" LAVI-NII!LENA-NII! KANDA IS VIOLATING MEEEEEEEE! HELPPP MEEEE!WHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I run towards downstairs where they where waiting for us to leave. I charge at lavi and hide behind him.

"kanda what did you do to moyashi-chan?" Lavi took on a scary big brother persona. I put some fake tears in my eyes while looking up at him.

" Calm down lavi. We need to get grocerys so come on." Lenalee says as she pinches lavis ear and drags him outside while holding my hand. I look back at kanda who seems slightly disappointed. I sigh and grip lenalles hand tighter. She looks down at me with a sad smile and she nods as she lets go of my hand. I race bCk to kanda and offer him my hand while looking away ashamed. He had the same reaction as he did with the dango. He slowly takes my hand as though not to frighten me. Once our hands are together I grip his hand tight and pull him towards lenalee and lavi. I look at both of them and smile.

* * *

time skip (entering house after shopping so about three hours)

"I wanna help put stuff away!" I shout while raising my hand. Lenalee giggles.

"I wanna help toooooo!" Komui says in a hurry but childish way.

"brother..." Lenalee sighs.

i look over to kanda as we all work together to put stuff away. I run over to him and smile.

"here I made this for you!" I hold out a bowl of soba that komui helped me by cooking it for me while we were out shopping. He smiles to me and accepts the bowl.

I run back over toward everyone else and we each take our separate lunches. I run back to kanda and plop down on the sofa next to kanda. I started to scrap down my food when all of a sudden I heard a crack. I stop eating and look at kanda. He seems to have heard the noise as well but before we could comprehend what was happening the entire room shattered.

* * *

I open my eyes. I look around I was in the living room. And kanda was here too. I guess it was just a dream?

"silly boy this is no dream!" I hear a shrill voice say. Kanda opens his eyes and locks eyes with me.

"and I see you brought your boyfriend~ too bad you erased for memories of him. After all he was what the small barricade that kept me from ripping your mental state to shreds. Stupid Allen." Rhode says in a matter-of-factly kind of voice. I begin to tremble. When I feel warm arms surround me only to realize that it was narien.

"Narien?" I ask terrified.

"Yes ALLEN it's me. But it's your fault I died. its your fault rhode-sama punished me. ITS YOUR FAULT!" Narien said in the voice of a mad man. I pushed him away.

"even if it was ALLENS fault what's the point in being mad a bout it now?" I hear a familiar voice say. And narien dissapears as though he was fake.

"How are you alive?! MY FAMILY KILLED YOU JUST LIKE YOUR BROTER SO HOW ARE YOU HERE?!" Rhode says instantly angry.

"uncle?" I ask as I look behind me and see him behind kanda.

"Don't worry Allen-chan I will protect you. In the mean time please listen to what this boy has to say." NEAH pats my ears as he gos to approach rhode. Just as his hand leaves my head images flash through my head of kanda and me. Just as the images slow down it stops at the most recent, us fighting. Tears spill from my eyes.

"What did you do to him?!" Rhode snarled at NEAH.

"I gave him what he needs most right now. The memories of his most beloved." NEAH smiles.

"Yu?" I ask as I look at kanda he seems mixed between shock, confusion,happiness, and anger.

"I'm sorry allen I didn't belive you. I just...I was scared... I didn't mean to say such mean things to you...l love you!" Kanda says in a rush as tears spill from his eyes. I run at him and give him a hug. He seems surprised by the action.

"I'm sorry as well... I took the easiest escape route and didn't consider your feelings at all...I love Yu." I say as I give him a kiss. He quickly returns the kiss and soon we are embracing each other. We are both panting when a sudden realization comes to me. I push kanda off me. he looks upset at my actions and slightly confused. He then turns a bright red as he looks at NEAH and rhode who just witnessed everything.

"awwww and it was just getting hot. Oh well back to buisness." Rhode whined as she attacked kanda and I. I close my eyes waiting for impact but it never came. I open my eyes to see and angry NEAH.

"You dare to hurt my precious nephew?" He says while having a sickly sweet smile. Suddenly a piano appears in the living room NEAH heads towards it and plays the high A key. Rhode screeches and backs away. Neah then plays another note. The b flat. Causing what I presume to be the whole world to crack and shatter. NEAH looks at me and smiles.

"I will see you soon Allen~" and everything goes black.i feel as if I floating in everything and nothing at the same time. I hear voices but they are muffled. Each time the voice comes back its a little more clear. Slowly I open my eyes and the voices become quiet all I see is a bright white ceiling. I sit up and look around. I'm in a hospital.i look around to find kanda Only to find lavi and lenalee sitting by my bed. They notice that I wake up and scream for a doctor.

"HE AWAKE QUICK GET THE NURSE!" Lenalee runs out to get help.

"what happened?" I ask groggily.

"you see buddy there was an earthquake. You and kanda miraculously passed out and have been in a coma for 3 months. Kanda still hasn't woken up yet though." Lavi says darkly. I look at him shocked.

"3 months?" I managed to say shocked just as a nurse with pink hair comes in.

"Hi my name is fou. I'm just gonna check your vitals real quick ok?" She says getting straight to the point. I nod in confirmation. She does a quick exam and then leaves. I look at lavi.

"I want to be next to him." I say. Lavi looks shocked.

"I thought you didn't like kanda moyashi-chan?" Lavi says questionable.

"I want to be next to Yu." Lavi soon realizes I got my memories back and helps me get out of the hospital bed I was in to the room next to me. He guides me to the bed where kanda was laying peacefully asleep. I climb up and lay next to him. Lavi leaves quietly to give us some space.

I look at Kandas sleeping face I stroke his cheek with tears filling my eyes.

"come back to me soon Yu." I fall asleep next to kanda.

* * *

Time skip:(1 week)

"will he ever wake up doctor?" I ask . The man looks at me and sighs giving me a sad smile.

"I'm not sure." He leaves quietly.

time skip :(9 years)(I know big skip but oh well)

i have been visiting him for 9 years now. My 18 birthday passed 2 months ago. I enter the hospital and imeadiatly go to his room. I set the flowers next to his bed. I sit down a watch him. I have been told countless times not to give up hope but I feel like I don't have a choice but to give up. I get up to leave for the day when I hear a groan. I look back at kanda and see him scrunching his nose and slowly opening his feels like my heart just stopped. I run out of the room and scream for a doctor.

* * *

 **Well that's chapter thirteen tell me how you guys like or hate it and any improvements I can make! I changed the lyrics in roads song to fit the plot...anyways... Thank you! Oh yeah and just to let you guys know I don't post on the weekends so see you all Monday!Bye~ from Kyla-chan!**

 **allen: kyla-chan**

 **kanda: what are you wearing.**

 **me: I lost a bet with lavi ok...**

 **lavi: heheee but isn't she so kawaii!**

 **kanda/Allen/me: in Lolita outfit!?**

 **lavi: yup!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it! Please comment, favorite, reviews I neew it all pleaseeeeee! Thanks again!**


	14. Chapter 14: leaving so soon?

**Hey I hope this is up to every ones expectations if not oh well :p Kyla-chan does not own Man. Sadly. T^T**

"Normal talking"

' _Allen talks to neah in his mind'_

" **Neah talking"**

'Allen thinking to himself'

 **P.s. This is my first fanfic please give me constructive criticism! THANK YOU! AND A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO SHADOW SPEARS!**

 **Warning: violence, BOY X BOY DONT LIKE DONT READ! And there's kanda after all, it is rated m for a reason...oh and some fluff...**

* * *

Previously :

i have been visiting him for 9 years now. My 18 birthday passed 2 months ago. I enter the hospital and imeadiatly go to his room. I set the flowers next to his bed. I sit down a watch him. I have been told countless times not to give up hope but I feel like I don't have a choice but to give up. I get up to leave for the day when I hear a groan. I look back at kanda and see him scrunching his nose and slowly opening his feels like my heart just stopped. I run out of the room and scream for a doctor.

* * *

"Who are you?" Kanda asks while looking at me I look at him in shock.

"Stupid Yu. It's me ALLEN!BAKANDA!" I yell at him flustered.

"no your not your much too older to be my moyashi. And plus how do you plan to trick me when you have such a scar on your face?" Kanda deadpaned.

"Oh well lavi was being stupid and we split up while I was collecting money and one of the people who I won money from found out I was cheating and branded this on me...hehehe..." I say scratching the back of my head.

"how do you know lavi?" Kanda says narrowing his eyes.

" Stupid Yu." I clench my fists in frustration.

"don't call me by that name."

" But Yu..."

"I SAID DONT CALL ME THAT I DONT EVEN KNOW YOU!" Kanda yells. I grab my shirt over where my heart is as though it just broke.

suddenly the door swung open I ran out pushing past a shocked lavi. I standee out side the room not wanting to go back in.i listened to lavi and Kandas conversation. Lavi calmly explained how kanda has been in a coma for 9 years and how that really was me. Tears start to build up in my eyes and I run outside.

i run to the hospitals pond and sit watching the ducks swim in the water in contentment. I sigh. I hear footsteps slowly stalk behind me as though to catch me off guard. I jump behind the person and hold a blade to there throat. I look at the person in shock and quickly realize it's a very surprised kanda. I withdraw the knife and back away slowly.

"I'm sorry I didn't know it was you..." I bow in apology.

"it's fine beansprout." Kanda says cooly. I look at him as new tears fall from my eyes. I jump at kanda and grip him in a tight hug.

"I missed you so much Yu! I thought you would never wake up and when you did I-" I was silenced by a pair of lips being pressed against mine. I return the kiss in full. When kanda pulls away he has a dark blush on his face.

"you look different but you grew up to be very handsome..." Kanda says to me quietly.

" So have you Yu." I say as I give him a tight hug as though he would disappear right in front of me.

"I'm sorry for making you worry...I love you" kanda tells me in a soft voice. I feel tears well up in my eyes as I hit his chest screaming.

" BAKANDA I WAITED 9 YEARS FOR YOU TO WAKE UP AND I WAS SLOWLY LOOSING HOPE! I THOUGHT YOU WAS GONNA LEAVE ME FROEVER BEFORE IT WAS TOO LATE!" He looks at me and smile wiping away the tears with his thumb.

" I'm sorry...wait what do you mean too late?" Kanda asked confused. I look at him and smile.

" I met a man named cross three years ago I managed to make himstay here until you awoke and when you do we are leaving the country. I didn't want to leave with out says good bye..." I say putting on a forced fake smile.

* * *

"Please master just one more month!" I beg master cross. He ssishes his wine while he looks at me.

"idiot apprentice you have been saying that for the past three years. What makes you think I should let you?" He glares at me

"I really mean it this time!" I say frantic.

"and what exactly are you going to do if he wakes up? You do know he won't right?" Cross deadpaned.

"I will go with you no matter the outcome... I just wanted to see him wake up." I say flatly.

"fine. But you must make five times your earnings!" I cringe at his voice and nod.

"thank you master."

"now get out of my face!" Cross shoes me away.

what will I do if kanda wakes up will I be able to just leave him and travel with master? How will he react if he finds out? Will he want to come with me? Will he not care? I guess I won't know until the end of the month...

* * *

(The day kanda wakes up and a day before ALLENS time is up.)

" I guess I should visit him one last time before I have to leave..." I grudgingly walk up the stairs to Kandas floor.

i open his room to see him still asleep. I guess I will wait a few more hours. I sit in his room next to his bed for 5 hours. I look at him as I remember that cross said he might not wake up. Maybe he is right. This is the day before I'm gone so why should today be any different than yesterday. I stand up to leave when I hear a grunt and realize it was kanda. I cautiosly turn around to see a kanda waking up. I run out the room screaming for help.

I talk ask for kanda after he wakes up but he doesn't recognize me. It hurts. I decide to let lavi explain things so I go for a small walk to the pond out back. What do I do now? What will kanda do? How will he react? I hear light footsteps behind me as though not to alert me of there presence. I imeadiatly think it is another one of cross many MANY haters. I brandish my knife and flip behind the attacker and put the knife to there neck when I realize it was kanda I out the knife away and apologize. He forgives me and tells me he loves me.

i look at him and smile as I tell him I will be leaving the country. His face turns one of softness to one of shock and disbelief.

"but I only just awoke I haven't seen you in forever! You can't leave!" Kanda says frantic and worried.

"I'm sorry Yu but master says I had a month to wait for you to wake up or he would take me by force. I will be back..." I tell him actually trying to convince myself.'i hope' I think to myself.

* * *

 **Well that's chapter fourteen! tell me how you guys like or hate it and any improvements I can make! I changed the lyrics in roads song to fit the plot...anyways... Thank you! Oh yeah and just to let you guys know I don't post on the weekends so see you all Monday!Bye~ from Kyla-chan!**

 **lavi: what is it with you and making everyone upset?!**

 **allen: seriously it's like a soap opera...I don't like it.**

 **me: I'm sorry...**

 **Allen/lavi/kanda: SHE APOLOGIZED?!**

 **Me: I have changed my ways and am a gentle fair creature.**

 **kanda:yeah right! You are an evil monster!**

 **me: BAKAN- I mean good sir I have no intentions as those anymore.**

 **lavi: *wispers to allen* hey let's play a game**

 **allen: ok what's the game**

 **lavi: let's make kyla-chan upset!**

 **allen: I don't know lavi...**

 **lavi: I'll give you twenty plates of matarishii dango~**

 **allen: ok!**

 **me: hey what are you fine gentlemen talking about?**

 **lavi/Allen: NOTHING!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it! Please comment, favorite, reviews I neew it all pleaseeeeee! Thanks again!**


	15. Chapter 15: forgotten warmth

**Hey I hope this is up to every ones expectations if not oh well :p Kyla-chan does not own Man. Sadly. T^T**

"Normal talking"

' _Allen talks to neah in his mind'_

" **Neah talking"**

'Allen thinking to himself'

 **P.s. This is my first fanfic please give me constructive criticism! THANK YOU! Sorry I haven't updated recently I lost Internet for a while and was sick :(**

 **Warning: violence, BOY X BOY DONT LIKE DONT READ! And there's kanda after all, it is rated m for a reason...oh and some fluff...**

* * *

Previously :

i look at him and smile as I tell him I will be leaving the country. His face turns one of softness to one of shock and disbelief.

"but I only just awoke I haven't seen you in forever! You can't leave!" Kanda says frantic and worried.

"I'm sorry Yu but master says I had a month to wait for you to wake up or he would take me by force. I will be back..." I tell him actually trying to convince myself.'i hope' I think to myself.

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Kanda screams.

"umm I'm sorry what?" I say surprised by his outburst.

"I wake up after how many ever fucking years and then I'm being told that the one I fucking love is leaving and I may not ever be able to fucking see him again?!" Kanda says fuming.

" well if he doesn't come with me now I will beat the shit out of him!" An all to familiar voice spoke behind me along with the wrenching smell of smoke and wine. I cringe as a firm hand landed on my shoulder.

"YOU ARENT FUCKING TAKING HIM AWAY FROM ME!" Kanda screams unaware of the unbridled danger ahead.

"I can take my idiotic apprentice where ever the hell I want you brat." Cross says causally.

"m-master? What are you doing here?" I ask quietly so not to be intimidate master.

"well your boyfriend woke up so staying here is no longer we are leaving today." Cross shrugs.

" but I still have another day!" I say frantic my voice picking up on volume.

"I said we will stay until the end of the month unless your boyfriend woke up earlier then I will take you by force." Cross growled.

"will he be back?" Kanda asks his voice wavering in anxiety.

"I don't know it depends on where _they_ are and how long we have before _they_ catch up." Cross emphisises.

I look between the both of them as I see sparks flying. I cringe as they both look at me.

"y-Yu? M-master?" I say nervous.

" We are leaving now or else your debts are tripled!" Cross growled grabbing my arm.

"I'm sorry Yu." I say sadly as I follow master.

" TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Kanda yells to cross with frantic eyes.

"why would I do that I have enough trouble controling one idiotic apprentice" cross says bordley. Kanda stands his ground.

"please I will do anything just don't take him away from me." Kanda says his bangs covering his eyes.

" You have one hour to get cloths and a much needed shower." Cross tells kanda dragging me away.

"were do I meet you?" Kanda asks in disbelief.

"I will come to you. But you will do everything I say! Got it!" Cross growls with taking a puff from his cigarette.

"I'll see you soon _Aren_ ." Kanda wispers sweetly before dashing away to get ready.

"why are you allowing this?" I ask thoroughly confused.

"I don't want to hear your whining ass as we travle. Come on I don't have all day you have one hour to get the money for another plane ticket." Cross says turning away. I imeadiatly begin to sprint down to one of the nearest pubs.

time skip:(one hour)

I managed to make enough for another plane ticket and some extra money just in case cross decides to leave me in India by my self...again. I make a run towards the hospital to meet up with cross and kanda. As I get into the parking lot I see kanda waiting he is wearing a skin tigh black tank top and a pair of black jeans his hair is put in a high pony tail. I run up to him while waving.

"Kanda! Master will be here soon." I says as I reach him.

"Che." Kanda says back. Just as he says that we hear the sound of screeching tires. I look behind us to see a silver car with a man with bright red hair in the drives seat.

"get in or else I'm running both of you over." He says flatly. We both get in the car in a rush. As soon as the car door closes he speeds away to the airport. As we rush out of the car and onto the plane I look at kanda as we enter the first class cabin.

"Get me some wine. And then go to your respective place. After all beautiful people need to be surrounded with beautiful things. And you are not beautiful." Cros spits with disgust.

"yes master." I say through gritted teeth.

i turn and grab Kandas wrist as I go to retrieve the wine. We grab it and as kanda was about to ask me questions but I brush him off and rush back to cross.

"About damn time!" Cross barked. Kanda cringes at the loud voice.

"sorry...here's your damn wine." I tell him handing him the whole bottle.

I then look at kanda as cross dimisses us. Before I leave the room I ask cross a question.

"where are we headed."

"India."

i light up instantly.

" May I visit narien while we are there?" I say trying not to let my excitement show through.

"I don't care as long as you bring home twice as much from the usual." Cross shrugs.

I smile and drag kanda to the third class compartment. I notice he is still in a daze of shock. I giggle at the sight.

time skip:(off the plane and at there temporary house.)

as as soon as we walk into the building I rush upstairs with kanda following suite. I close the door behind us. I take my shirt off to change to look presentable to meet narien after so long. I turn t see kanda wide eyed.

" What?" I ask confused why he looked shocked.

" I never knew you had this many scars..." He says eyes getting teary.

" Yeah but, some are newish..." I say shrugging. Next thing I know I feel a warmth surrounding me. Warmth that I havent had in years. Warmth that I thought I would ever be able to experience again.

"Im so sorry...I promise to never leave your side again..." Kanda says in but a wisper.

* * *

 **Well that's chapter fifteen! tell me how you guys like or hate it and any improvements I can make!Thank you! Oh yeah and just to let you guys know I don't post on the weekends so see you all Monday!Bye~ from Kyla-chan!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it! Please comment, favorite, reviews I neew it all pleaseeeeee! Thanks again!**


	16. Chapter 16: meeting Narien

**Hey I hope this is up to every ones expectations if not oh well :p Kyla-chan does not own Man. Sadly. T^T**

"Normal talking"

' _Allen talks to neah in his mind'_

" **Neah talking"**

'Allen thinking to himself'

 **P.s. This is my first fanfic please give me constructive criticism! THANK YOU! Sorry I haven't updated recently I lost Internet for a while and was sick :(**

 **Warning: violence, BOY X BOY DONT LIKE DONT READ! And there's kanda after all, it is rated m for a reason...oh and some fluff...**

* * *

Previously :

" I never knew you had this many scars..." He says eyes getting teary.

" Yeah but, some are newish..." I say shrugging. Next thing I know I feel a warmth surrounding me. Warmth that I havent had in years. Warmth that I thought I would ever be able to experience again.

"Im so sorry...I promise to never leave your side again..." Kanda says in but a wisper.

* * *

"it's ok it was in the past..." I say with a sad smile while remembering there origins. Kanda hugs me tighter. I giggle.

"Really Yu its ok. Come on I want you to meet narien then I have to go to work." I tell him with a small smile. He nods and turns to change cloths. As we both finish getting clean cloths on I hear at the door.

"You better hurry the fuck up or you will have to go straight to work you useless brat!" Cross says demanding and impatient.

"yes master." I say with my ears pinned back in annoyance and my tail swish angry as I grab a book that I bought from a store on the way up.

"come on Yu." I tell him with a smile as I grab his hand and race outside. We run down the street and make several sharp turns before I stop at a house that looked a little worn for its wear. I gasp for air and so doesn't kanda.

"did we really have to run?" Kanda asks me with his ears hung back in exhaustion.

"yup!" I exclaim with a wide smile. I walk up to the door and knock three times I then whistle three short notes. The door opens with a creak.

"allen?" A male voice asks suspisous.

"the one and only!" I say proud. Next thing I know I'm being toppled.

"we missed you so much! How was England? Ooh and Japan? And Timbuktu? Did cross be mean? ARE YOU OK?!" A teenage girl wails.

"yes Mina I'm fine the trips was extravagant and cross is his usual asshole dick face ness." I say with a small smile.

next thing I know I'm being lifted in the air. I hear a hiss and next thing I know I'm in Kandas arms being held protectivly.

"mine." Kanda growls.

"Yu you are embassing me..." I tell him but he just hugs tighter.

" Hey allen who's your friend?" Narien asks laughing at the hilarious display put before him.

"I am his lover. Kanda." Kanda narrows his eyes and hisses his next words.

" Oh so your the famous kanda the man to make my friend cry and wine about how much he missed you. Thank god your hear I don't think I could survive another time like that." Narien says nonchalantly.

"Narien!" I cry in embrassment.

"is that true Aren I made you cry?" Kanda asks to me in a wisper in my ear saying my name in his native tongue. I shiver of pleasure shoots down my spine. I mew at the breath against my ear.

"come on I thought you was hear to visit me!" Narien wines playfully. I instantly push kanda away.

"sorry I just wanted to introduce you guys and see you again I also have a job to do after you know the ones I do when k have to make double. I guess I got a bit carried away..." I laugh nervously.

"it's ok I was only kidding. So how long Ago and how often since your last?" Narien then turns serious.

" wow that sky sure is pretty!" I say trying to change the subject.

"ALLEN! How long ago and how frequent." Narien repeated with more force. I shiver at the sight of his glare.

" Last month... only when I see candy or if I hear certain names or if I smell something familiar..." I mutter quietly. Narien has a look of anger.

" What did I tell you about contacting me imeadietly when it starts up again huuuuuuuhhhh!" Narien pinches my cheeks.

"owowowowow! I'm sorry!" I cry out.

"It's fine it's not like you can control it.." Narien submits annoyed.

narien sigh then pinches the bridge of his nose in thought. I rub my cheek and glare at him softly. Kanda then leans into me and asks me a question.

"what are you guys talking about?" Kanda asks curious. Narien heard and instantly looks at kanda in desperation.

"heyyyyy allen don't you have a job to do before cross gets cross?" (a/n: lol cheesy puns XD) Nariens demeanor changed imeadiatly.

" Omg I almost forgot thanks Narien! Hey Yu can you stay here pleaseeeeee!" I beg rembering I have to leave early so I can get double than usual. I give him a quick kiss and hand Narien his medical book telling him it's for him then rushed away before kanda could answer. I run down the road and turn right to head to my favorite pub AKUMA 4. I walk in and sit down at a poker table giving everyone the sweetest smile that I could muster up. Then the dealer spoke to me.

"hey Neko. Are you in?" the dealer asks me I have been here for so long that I know all the dealers by name. This ones name is jermy.

time skip:(one hundred and six games later / six hours later )

"royal straight flush!" I yell triumphantly. I hear groans of sorrow of loosing again.

"another game neko?" Jermy asks while handing me my winnings. I won four times as much as normal so I'm sure master will be happy.

"no it's ok thanks jermy!" I say stuffing my winnings in a plain satchel that I brought with me. I wave good bye and start to head home. I see the full moon at full peak and stars shining brightly next to the moon. I smile softly at such a beautiful sight.

When i I finally reach the house I see my bedroom light on. Who would be up at 2 in the morning? I shrug and open the door to the house and am instantly met with a glass bottle being thrown at my head.

* * *

 **Well that's chapter sixteen! tell me how you guys like or hate it and any improvements I can make!Thank you! Oh yeah and just to let you guys know I don't post on the weekends so see you all Monday!Bye~ from Kyla-chan!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it! Please comment, favorite, reviews I neew it all pleaseeeeee! Thanks again!**


	17. Chapter 17: explanations

**Hey I hope this is up to every ones expectations if not oh well :p Kyla-chan does not own Man. Sadly. T^T**

"Normal talking"

' _Allen talks to neah in his mind'_

" **Neah talking"**

'Allen thinking to himself'

 **P.s. This is my first fanfic please give me constructive criticism! THANK YOU! Sorry I haven't updated recently I lost Internet for a while and was sick :(**

 **Warning: violence, BOY X BOY DONT LIKE DONT READ! And there's kanda after all, it is rated m for a reason...oh and some fluff...**

* * *

Previously :

When i I finally reach the house I see my bedroom light on. Who would be up at 2 in the morning? I shrug and open the door to the house and am instantly met with a glass bottle being thrown at my head

* * *

"What took you so long you imbecile?!" Cross yells.

"Four times the usual is what kept me." I say blandly.

"I guess I can let you off the hook this time brat." Cross says taking the satchel. I turn to see kanda waiting at the base of the stairs.

"Can we head to bed now?" I ask him with a smile on my face. He just nods and returns to the bed room. I follow but stop and look at cross and he gave a small nod as to say that he won't be back tonight. I sigh. Great.

as we enter the bedroom I look at kanda who looks suspicious. I give him a small smile as to say I don't wanna talk about it. He glares at me as I close the door behind me. I slowly move towards the bed and sit next to him.

"Whats that narien kid to you?" Kanda asks me emotionless but I could hear the anxiety and stress.

" A dear friend. Or brother." I tell him shrugging my shoulders.

"Where'd you go? And why did you come home so late?" Kandas state became more curious.

" work." I say flatly.

" What do you do for work?" Kanda interrogates.

"Not quite legal things."

"Drug dealer?"

"not today."

"slave trader?"

" No."

"prostitute?"

"the hell I would never sell my body I'm not that desperate!" I huff in annoyance. Seriously the nerve.

"well then what the fuck do you do beansprout?" Kanda snaps.

"I'm not a bloody beansprout you ass monkey! And for your information I go to bars and play poker and win by cheating." I say in a matter-of-factly tone. He looks at me shocked. I then push past him and enter the small bedroom. There is two twin sized beds with a small desk in between each bed. The old wooden doors to the closet stay closed.

"Che." Kanda puffs. But I ca tell he has more questions. I sit on the bed readying myself for the relentless questions. He slowly makes his way over to the bed his onyx ears pinned back in nervousness with his long tail in between his legs. I sigh as I pat the spot beside me. He hesitantly sits down trying to avoid eye contact before asking.

" I...I thought ... I thought narien died." He asks slowly. My eyes darken at the memory of narien death well neko nariens death. I take a deep breath before speaking.

"yes he did. I thought the same thing when I saw him and he introduced himself, I had a serious flash back at that time but when it was done he explained it must be coincidence. We then became friends fast and he became kinda like my personal therapist." I say calmly while looking at the floor in thought.

"ummm ok... And...why have you started calling cross master? didnt I tell you to stop calling people that?" Kanda asked trying to stay calm. I smile at him softly.

" Well I don't call him that in that sense it's diffrent like master and apprentice." I explain then shrug. His mouth makes an 'oh' shape and we sit in silence for a few minutes. I hear a sigh and a grumble.

"too much shit going on." Kanda exasperated.

"Yeah, way too much especially with you in a coma." I say quietly.

"about that, why was I asleep for so long like seriously 9 fucking years?!damn!" Kanda is now standing with his hands in the air. I chuckle at the sight.

"probably due to rhode trapping us in the dream world and since it was kind of breaking apart at the seams soooooo that's the only theory I came up with..." I da thinking of plausible reasons.

Kanda just nods before sitting in a nearby chair trying t take in all that's sit there until there is a knock at my door. We both look at the door before I ask who is it.

"yes?" I say suspisiously.

"Baka apprentice we are out of wine! Go fucking get some!" My master yells on the other side of the wooden door. I sigh.

"Can't this wait until tomorrow morning?" I try to keep my voice stable. I hear my master growl in annoyance as if I asked if the sky was blue or something.

"no. Now Go Get Me Some!" Master stomps away before I look at kanda.

"I'll be right back yu,ok. So get some sleep." I smile and get up to leave before a hand grabs my wrist. I look at kanda confused, I couldn't see the expression on his face due to his hair covering his bangs.

"Yu?" I ask cautiously.

"let me come with you...please..." I bearly hear him. I sigh. Wow I am sighing a lot today...

"if it makes you feel better Yu." I smile my kindest smile. I grab his hand and pull him up and we head out of the house into the cold night air.

* * *

 **Well that's chapter seventeen! tell me how you guys like or hate it and any improvements I can make!Thank you! Oh yeah and just to let you guys know I don't post on the weekends so see you all Monday!Bye~ from Kyla-chan!**

 **Me: sorry everyone I was kinda busy with family drama... *laughs nervously***

 **allen: NO EXCUSES!**

 **me: but Allen-chan~ I'm sorry!**

 **allen: you should have updated BAKA!**

 **lavi: Allen it's a loosing battle trust me I know...*whimper***

 **kanda: OI SHUT UP IM TIRED!**

 **me: sorry yu-chan!**

 **kanda: Che!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it! Please comment, favorite, reviews I neew it all pleaseeeeee! Thanks again!**


	18. IMPORTANT POLL!

**Hey guys I plan to update very very soon but first I need a very important poll to be done to continue the story! Please vote! Btw its on my profile page! Enjoy!**


	19. Chapter 18: Sad ending

**Hey I hope this is up to every ones expectations if not oh well :p Kyla-chan does not own Man. Sadly. T^T SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: sherryfanfic1999! Your review made me very happy and I plan make a special fic for you! Thank you everyone!**

"Normal talking"

' _Allen talks to neah in his mind'_

" **Neah talking"**

'Allen thinking to himself'

* * *

"Yu?" I ask cautiously.

"let me come with you...please..." I bearly hear him. I sigh. Wow I am sighing a lot today...

"if it makes you feel better Yu." I smile my kindest smile. I grab his hand and pull him up and we head out of the house into the cold night air.

* * *

'Why can't anything work out right? Why can't we have a peaceful normal life?! Is this our destiny? To run in circles like caged animals? I don't want to do this any more! I want yuu! I want to go home! I hate this I hate this place! Why? Why me? Why us? Why now?' Allen screamed to himself having a blindfold over his eyes but his feline ears help him indicate his surroundings. It was dark and cold. He was in a cage his old cage. it's familiar rust and mold filling his senses causing tears to spring in his eyes.

" Now now ally-chan be nice and we will give you a 2 minute break!" Tyki says sweetly. Allens tears increased. His body trembling in fear and from the sobs. This wasn't supposed to be happening. He was supposed to get some liquor for master with yuu and head home and cuddle until they fell asleep. Why was he back in this hell? Did God really abandon him?

 _flash back~_

 _"hey moyashi where are we going?" Kanda asks tiredly. Allen looks at his mate. The cat-boy smiles before saying they where almost there. When they finally reached the liquor store they bought the required bottles and headed out of Said liquor store. As they walked down the old dirt road they connected their tails ,silky cobalt wrapped around smooth silver. Allen smiled as kanda blushes, he remembered when they were both still in the laboratory, and his yu would wrap his tail ever so protectively around his in a comforting manner. Allen sighed in nostalgia._

 _Allen is startled by the feeling of kandas tail slipping out of his and the unmistakable sound of a body hitting the floor. His sliver molten eyes widen in terror as he saw the reason behind his mates collapse. Tyki mikk. His body began to shake in fear and anxiety as Tyki held out a collar ready to put it around his neck._

 _Just in time Allen moved away from tyki's grasp. No he will not be afraid! He is older now! He is stronger than before! This time he will protect his mate Yu from harm! Allen's sharp claws extended and his innocent eyes clouded over in anger causing speckles of gold to filter in his irises. His skinned became a faded gray._

 _"Oh does ally-chan want to fight? Fine two can play at that game!" Tyki took out a gun. Allen smirked for he knew how to disarm guns from people with ease, but his smirk faded when he saw he gun being pointed at Kandas defenseless form. Terror filled allens senses._

 _"Hey what happened to your fighting spirit? Is something the matter pussy-cat?" Tyki's eyes gleamed dangerously._

 _Allen's stance stiffened as the sound of a pained groan escaped his lovers lips. Tyki's smirk widened as Allen felt something enter his neck. A needle. He was being sedated! The last thing Allen saw before his vision faded to black was his Yu's terrified eyes watching him fall._

 ** _End of flash back~_**

 **1 year later**

He was confused and in horrible pain. His ears sore and his hands burning. Tears filled Allen's blindfolded eyes permeating the dark cloth with salty tears and blood. A scream rips from his rough throat as the feeling of burning metal cuts at his left eye. He was in so much pain! When will it end?! All he could think of was the pain and the seemingly endless hours ticking by prolonged by the torturous activities.

He couldn't even remember his own name. He does know that they call him 14. He doesn't remember what his face looks like, all he can remember is the feeling of his blood being drained from his body. The pain was slowly becoming numb. Almost like second nature, as if it is the wind blowing and gently caressing your face on an heated summer day, it's all he has known for his senses have seemed to synchronize with the continuous pain. He only remembers how to say three words now. 'Yes, Master.' For if he said anything else he would be punished so his mind erased all other knowledge for survival purposes.

Allen is snapped from his thoughts by the creaking sound of the heavy metal door. The clicking of foot steps makes him bow his head. He was allowed to be let off of the metal table where his first torture had taken place for a long time, he now had his own room, he was still blindfolded constantly blindfolded and constantly chained to the room by his rusty metal collar.

"Yes,Master?" Allen asks with a smile that was painted on his face. If he didn't smile master would be mad and punish him. The footsteps came closer before the sound of a thump made his ears twitch and the footsteps stop. The thump was on his bed he memorized the room to even the cracks.

"Ah 14~ I have brought a present I wanted to share!" Tyki's voice rang through yet Allen could only label the footsteps and voice as master.

"Yes,Master." Allen smiles again before a subtle groaning caught his attention. His head whipped to the sound and instantly regretted his action bowing in apology for acting with out being told. Afraid of the punishment.

"It's alright 14. It's the present I told you about!" Tyki's sweet voice surrounded the blindfolded cat-man. Allen nodded his ears pinning in submission and his tail swaying timidly. Sheets shuffling made Allen impatient.

"Ahhhh he's awake!" Tyki's clapped his hands. Muffled hisses made its way to Allen's ears. He quirked his head to the side. The sheets shuffled and a chain clinked.

"Nya?" Allen asks in childlike curiosity. Allen felt his hair being ruffled, he purrs in contentment. The rusted collar on Allen's neck chaffes on his cold skin At the movement but he doesn't care.

"MHOHAHI!AHEN!" The foreign voice screams through the gag in his mouth. Allen's ears twitch at the new sound. The chain starts making a lot of noise as if the new person was struggling.

"Master?" Allen's semi-masculine voice asks. Tyki chuckles.

"This being defied me 14th so I wish to punish him. And I need my favorite and most obedient pet to help, Can you help your master 14th?" Tyki asks feigning innocence. Allen's ears perk and his slim tail sways in excitment. He finally gets to help master and maybe see his face! He can't wait to make master proud! Allen nods in the most respectful way possible.

"Do me good pet, and there will be a treat for you~" Tyki says in a sickly sweet voice. He felt the blindfold slowly being removed. His eyes were assaulted by a harsh yellow light. What he saw made a twist in his stomach, the feeling of slight recognition. He smiles, his lips forming in a staight line, making him seem insane.

The he being in front of him had long black hair, with silky cat ears. He looked masculine and blood, there was a chain around the mans neck similar to Allen's and he was wearing a tight black semi-turtle necked tank top. The onyx eyes looked at him carefully and filled with worry. The black cat-like tail behind the man matched the delicate ears on top of the mans head. Allen giggled. He hasn't been aloud to help his master like this in months! He then removed the gag from he prisoner.

"Allen!" The cat-man screamed at him. Allen's silver-gold feline eyes narrow in curiosity.

"Ah-ll-hen?" Allen asks confused at the new word.

"Allen! Are you ok? I will help you escape! Hurry so we can get away from this hell!" The handsome cat-man, again Allen was confused he didn't know an Allen. What's wrong with this guy? Allen only shakes his head in rejection, why would he leave his master? Who does this cat-man think he is?!

"Kill, 14th!" Tyki demands. Allen does as he commands And begins cutting the can I various places. Allen then takes a hot knife his master gives him for these times a rips open the dark cat-mans shirt reveals a slightly tan chest.

Allen smirks before carving a sign over the mans heart, eliciting pained screams. As he pulls away proud of his work he licks the blood from the hot knife burning his own tongue in the process but he didn't care, it doesn't hurt.

"Allen?! Come on moyashi do you remember me?! I'm your Yu! Remember me!" The cat-man know labeled as Yu screams at Allen.

Allens eyes yes widen before clutching his head, screaming as memories flooded his vision. The time when they first met to when Yu was in a coma. Allen began to cry blood as he slowly rembered everything.

"God damn it!" Tyki yelled.

Allen screamed a blood curdling scream, gripping his hair with too much force, his ears pulled back and tail went rigid. Kanda pulled against his binding screaming Allen's name. After several minutes Allen collapsed on the floor next to kanda. Tyki and kanda looked at him expecting movement but none came.

Yu reached a hand out to touch Allen's head but a pale hand gripped his wrist tightly. The white head lifting to reveal gold eyes filled with blood-lust. Eyes narrowed with his irises slitted like a cats. Sharp nails dug into kandas arm drawing blood.

"A...llen!" Kanda gasped through pained gasps. Tyki looked at Allen's figure in interest and curiosity.

Allen then moved and grabbed kandas neck squeezing tightly. Before kanda could pass out from the lack of air kanda whispered one more time.

"Allen I love you..." the grip loosened. When his onyx eyes open he sees tears in Allen's now stormy gray eyes.

"I...I'm so sorry...Yu I'm so sorry!" Allen mutters in disbelief. The next sound filling his senses was the sound of a gunshot. Kanda looked at Allen as blood came out of allens mouth. Blood began permeate the shirt Allen was wearing. He then collapsed on the cold concrete floor.

"AREN!" Kanda screamed pulling against his chains until they broke. Kanda then ran at Tyki with anger boiling in his blood. Tyki's golden brown eyes widen but didn't react as kandas hand plunged deep into chest and ripped out his heart. Blood covered his hands as he tore the Portuguese man beating heart out. Kanda slammed the offending orang an on ground stomping on it.

Blood coughs brought kanda back to the situation at hand. Allen. He turned towards the albino-cat-boy and ran to his side, dread filled his very being.

"Yuu sing me a lullaby..." All Kanda could do was nod and put Allen's head on his lap and cried him a soft had a strange melody but it held meaning. Kanda took a deep breath, before signing to the dying albino cat boy.

 _your a mess tangled with your confidence, you think you haven't sinned,_

 _Well, your unstoppable, your walls are impassable oh,_

 _I think your better off looking alone. The boys that chase your hips can just go find their way home._

 _And, at the end of the day you think to yourself my body is a product being sold on a shelf._

 _tell me I can change, tell me I can change!_

 _well I know your laying there contemplating your own death, well just look at what you've done!_

 _Dont you dare forget the sun, Love._

 _dont forget!_

 _cold white walls keep you from your pad and pen, you just want to stab again._

 _cant believe its half this hard, you never knew your mind was dark, no_

 _i think your better off looking alone, the boys that chase your hips can just find their way home!_

 _you dig so deep for scars!_

 _you never knew your mind was dark, no_

 _come on and breath with me oh! Breath with me oh!_

 _well I know your laying there contemplating your own death_

 _well look at what you've done_

 _Dont you dare forget the sun, love_

 _you look down on me so casually, and every thing I know_

 _You look down on me but not right on me_

 _Did I wreck this broken home?_

 _Dear diary_

 _life is trying me_

 _can I get a sign_

 _or a two of mind, a Peice of mind_

 _can I get a sign? Can I get a sign_

 _well I know your laying there contemplating your own death,_

 _well look at just what you've done_

 _don't you dare forget the sun, love_

 _you look down on me so casually and on everything I know_

 _you look down on me but not right on me_

 _is it plain to see, that life is trying me?!_

 _life is trying me, life is trying_

 _can I think of something good ? can I think of something?_

After the song finished Allen stopped breathing and went limp in kandas arms. Tears flowed down his face mixing with tyki's blood. After his tears slowed enough so he could see he grabbed tyki's gun and whispered a few words before shooting himself in the head dying with his only love.

"I'm coming Aren, I love you."

* * *

 **Thank you guys for staying with me throughout this story. I love all of you, I am sorry about the sad ending but I'm making a happy one too. Chow~ Kyla-chan**


	20. Chapter 19: Happy ending

"Normal talking"

' _Allen talks to neah in his mind'_

" **Neah talking"**

'Allen thinking to himself'

* * *

"Yu?" I ask cautiously.

"let me come with you...please..." I bearly hear him. I sigh. Wow I am sighing a lot today...

"if it makes you feel better Yu." I smile my kindest smile. I grab his hand and pull him up and we head out of the house into the cold night air.

* * *

'Why can't anything work out right? Why can't we have a peaceful normal life?! Is this our destiny? To run in circles like caged animals? I don't want to do this any more! I want yuu! I want to go home! I hate this I hate this place! Why? Why me? Why us? Why now?' Allen screamed to himself having a blindfold over his eyes but his feline ears help him indicate his surroundings. It was dark and cold. He was in a cage his old cage. it's familiar rust and mold filling his senses causing tears to spring in his eyes.

" Now now ally-chan be nice and we will give you a 2 minute break!" Tyki says sweetly. Allens tears increased. His body trembling in fear and from the sobs. This wasn't supposed to be happening. He was supposed to get some liquor for master with yuu and head home and cuddle until they fell asleep. Why was he back in this hell? Did God really abandon him?

 _flash back~_

 _"hey moyashi where are we going?" Kanda asks tiredly. Allen looks at his mate. The cat-boy smiles before saying they where almost there. When they finally reached the liquor store they bought the required bottles and headed out of Said liquor store. As they walked down the old dirt road they connected their tails ,silky cobalt wrapped around smooth silver. Allen smiled as kanda blushes, he remembered when they were both still in the laboratory, and his yu would wrap his tail ever so protectively around his in a comforting manner. Allen sighed in nostalgia._

 _Allen is startled by the feeling of kandas tail slipping out of his and the unmistakable sound of a body hitting the floor. His sliver molten eyes widen in terror as he saw the reason behind his mates collapse. Tyki mikk. His body began to shake in fear and anxiety as Tyki held out a collar ready to put it around his neck._

 _Just in time Allen moved away from tyki's grasp. No he will not be afraid! He is older now! He is stronger than before! This time he will protect his mate Yu from harm! Allen's sharp claws extended and his innocent eyes clouded over in anger causing speckles of gold to filter in his irises. His skinned became a faded gray._

 _"Oh does ally-chan want to fight? Fine two can play at that game!" Tyki took out a gun. Allen smirked for he knew how to disarm guns from people with ease, but his smirk faded when he saw he gun being pointed at Kandas defenseless form. Terror filled allens senses._

 _"Hey what happened to your fighting spirit? Is something the matter pussy-cat?" Tyki's eyes gleamed dangerously._

 _Allen's stance stiffened as the sound of a pained groan escaped his lovers lips. Tyki's smirk widened as Allen felt something enter his neck. A needle. He was being sedated! The last thing Allen saw before his vision faded to black was his Yu's terrified eyes watching him fall._

 ** _End of flash back~_**

He was confused and in horrible pain. His ears sore and his hands burning. Tears filled Allen's blindfolded eyes permeating the dark cloth sigh salty tears. A scream rips from his rough throat as the feeling of burning metal cuts at his left eye. He was in so much pain! When will it end?! All he could think of was the pain and the seemingly endless hours ticking by prolonged by the torturous activities.

He couldn't even remember his own name. He does know that they call him 14. He doesn't remember what his face looks like, all he can remember is the feeling of his blood being drained from his body. The pain was slowly becoming numb. Almost like second nature, as if it is the wind blowing and gently caressing your face on an heated summer day, it's all he has known for his senses have stemmed to synchronize with the continuous pain. He only remembers how to say three words now. 'Yes, Master.' For if he said anything else he would be punished so his mind erased all other knowledge for survival purposes.

Allen is snapped from his thoughts by the creaking sound of the heavy metal door. The clicking of foot steps makes him bow his head. He was allowed to be let off of the metal table where his first torture had taken place for a long time, he now had his own room, he was still blindfolded constantly blindfolded and constantly chained to the room by his rusty metal collar.

"Yes,Master?" Allen asks with a smile that was painted on his face. If he didn't smile master would be mad and punish him. The footsteps came closer before the sound of a thump made his ears twitch and the footsteps stop. The thump was on his bed he memorized the room to even the cracks.

"Ah 14~ I have brought a present I wanted to share!" Tyki's voice rang through yet Allen could only label the footsteps and voice as master.

"Yes,Master." Allen smiles again before a subtle groaning caught his attention. His head whipped to the sound and instantly regretted his action bowing in apology for acting with out being told.

"It's alright 14. It's the present I told you about!" Tyki's sweet voice surrounded the blindfolded cat-man. Allen nodded his ears pinning in submission and his tail swaying timidly. Sheets shuffling made Allen impatient.

"Ahhhh he's awake!" Tyki's clapped his hands. A muffled hisses made its way to Allen's ears. He quirked his head to the side. The sheets shuffled and a chain clinked.

"Nya?" Allen asks in childlike curiosity. Allen felt his hair being ruffled, he purrs in contentment. The rusted collar on Allen's neck chaffes on his cold skin.

"MHOHAHI!AHEN!" The foreign voice screams through the gag in his mouth. Allen's ears twitch at the new sound. The chain starts making a lot of noise as if the new person was struggling.

"Master?" Allen's semi-masculine voice asks. Tyki chuckles.

"This being defied me 14th so I wish to punish him. And I need my favorite and most obedient pet to help, Can you help your master 14th?" Tyki asks feigning innocence. Allen's ears perk and his slim tail sways in excitment. He finally gets to help master and maybe see his face! He can't wait to make master proud! Allen nods in the most respectful way possible.

"Do me good pet, and there will be a treat for you~" Tyki says in a sickly sweet voice. He felt the blindfold slowly being removed. His eyes were assaulted by a harsh yellow light. What he saw made a twist in his stomach, the feeling of slight recognition. He smiles, his lips forming in a staight line, making him seem insane.

The he being in front of him had long black hair, with silky cat ears. He looked masculine and blood, there was a chain around the mans neck similar to Allen's and he was wearing a tight black semi-turtle necked tank top. The onyx eyes looked at him carefully and filled with worry. The black cat-like tail behind the man matched the delicate ears on top of the mans head. Allen giggled. He hasn't been aloud to help his master like this in months! He then removed the gag from he prisoner.

"Allen!" The cat-man screamed at him. Allen's silver-gold feline eyes narrow in curiosity before raising in recognition.

 **BEGINNING OF HAPPY ENDING!**

The voice sounded So familiar, all at once memories filled Allen's head. The Genetic mutation, escaping with his mate, meeting lavi, narien's death, Rhodes world, kanda in a coma, cross, and finally being kidnapped for at least a year. Rage filled Allen as he rembered all he endured. But his rage was replaced with dread as the sound of a gun resounded in his sensitive ears.

Kanda fell forward but he chains caught him, at the sight of kandas bleeding wound all Allen could see was red. He screamed before attacking Tyki, scratching and tearing at his face ripping the skin with his sharpened nails. Gouging out Tyki's exotic eyes eliciting a scream of pain.

As Tyki's body fell to the ground in a bloody mess, Allen calmed down looking at the blood covering his entire being. A pained groan grabs his attention, he ran next to kandas side. Fear coursing through his veins.

"I'm alright Aren, just a graze." He said holding his wounded arm. Allen freed kanda from the chains and carried him to the bed where he tended to the wounds of his mate. As quick ever kanda's wound was bandaged and as good as new.

Allen looks at hi Yu before smiling a blinding smile.

"let's go home." He whispers softly. (TT^TT Tokyo ghoullllllllll!) kanda nods before they both leave the hell behind them forever never turning back.

time skip 1 month

Allen and kanda laugh as they share a wonderful breakfast with their friend Lavi. They moved to mountain house secluded for privacy. They both married and have forgotten the previous months events.

they have never been happier they also have an adoption in motion they both agreed to have a nomaly family or at least try. It's going to be a little girl named Kaira, she has teen blue eyes and long dirty blonde hair. They were both so excited and couldn't wait to meet there new daughter.

I guess there is such things as happy endings, because Allen and Kanda couldn't imagine anything happier than what they have.

* * *

 **Hiiii here is the happy ending as promised! I hope this makes up for my last depressing chapter! Chow~Kyla-chan and thank you so much guys!**


End file.
